Severus' ungewollte Flucht aus der Einsamkeit
by magicbustrip
Summary: Das Einzige was er wollte war in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Stattdessen war er mit Werwölfen, Komplotten, Intrigen und das Schlimmste von allen, mit der Liebe konfrontiert. Wenn Severus gewusst hätte, dass gerade sie sein Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde- hätte er ihren Brief sofort verbrannt. Vermutlich. Feedback wie immer gewünscht! SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

_-Samtsag 18:12_

„ _Sehr geehrter Mister Snape,_

 _wie ist es Ihnen ergangen? Ich hatte gehofft sie bei der Feier des Ordens zu sehen, da ich sie jedoch nicht angetroffen habe, sehe ich mich gezwungen meine Bitte schriftlich einzureichen._

 _Wie Sie wissen, erlitt ich während des Krieges einige Veränderungen wenn man das so nennen kann. Diese kommen einmal monatlich und sind auch so unübersehbar. Trotz meiner Bemühungen diese Narben verschwinden zu lassen, ist es mir bis heute nicht gelungen die Brandmarkung als Werwolf hinter mir zu lassen. Daher benötige ich Ihre Fachkenntnis und Hilfe. Bitte helfen Sie mir._

 _Ich hoffe Sie sind wohlauf._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Hermine Granger"_

Severus blinzelte. Er las den Brief erneut und starrte verwundert auf die Zeilen. Miss Granger benötigte SEINE Hilfe. Ausgerechnet seine. Von allen Menschen die sie kannte, die ihr mit Freude geholfen hätten, wandte sie sich an ihn. Severus kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie am Ende sein musste wenn sie ihn um Hilfe bat. Aber was glaubte sie könnte er tun für sie? Der Werwolf Fluch war unumkehrbar. Sie hatte _Brandmarkung_ geschrieben. Konnte es sein, dass die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht und an ihrem Körper nicht vollständig heilten? Aber er hatte ihr damals sämtliche Pasten, Tinkturen und Flüche mitgegeben die die Wundheilung erledigen sollten. Severus wusste sofort, dass es ihr nicht auf Ästhetik ankam.

Nach Voldemorts Fall war die magische Welt zwar eine bessere, dennoch waren die Vorurteile gegenüber allem „Abartigen" noch immer weit verbreitet. Remus hatte den Krieg als Held überlebt, und fand trotzdem nur mit Mühe und Not eine Anstellung. Aber sie war Potters beste Freundin. Eine Heldin die den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erhielt. Wie konnte sie Probleme mit ihrem Schicksal als Werwolf haben? Sofern der Angriff überhaupt eine Ansteckung mit sich nachzog. Severus las den Brief noch einmal. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war einer der klügsten Menschen die er je getroffen hatte. Wenn sie keine Lösung fand, konnte er ihr ebenfalls nicht helfen.

Severus war zufrieden mit seinem Leben in Einsamkeit. Nach dem Angriff von Nagini hatte er knapp überlebt und brauchte Monate um seine alte Stärke wieder zu finden.

Sämtliche Zeremonien ließ er aus, lediglich das Geld was mit dem Orden verliehen wurde nahm er an und zog sich damit von der Außenwelt zurück. Er blockte sämtliche Kontaktversuche konsequent ab und beschloss, dass er alleine besser dran wäre.

Er hatte oft überlegt sein Elternhaus zu verkaufen und sich woanders nieder zu lassen, doch allein der Gedanke wieder erneut sein Image als unfreudlicher Einzelgänger aufzubauen hielt ihn davon ab. Hier sprach ihn niemand an, hier kümmerte sich niemand um ihn, hier ließen ihn alle in Ruhe. Genau was er starrte auf den Brief als wäre er etwas Ekelhaftes. Er könnte auch einfach nichts antworten. Aber dann würde sie einfach noch einen schreiben oder gar vorbeikommen Verdammte Granger.

Er stand seufzend auf und holte eine Rolle Pergament und seine Feder. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen, selbst wenn er könnte, er wollte nicht. Es würde aufsehen erregen, er würde Smalltalk führen müssen, er hätte unfreiwillig Kontakt mit einem Menschen der vielleicht auch noch Nettigkeiten erwarten würde. Nein, er konnte ihr nicht helfen.

 _Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

 _ich bedaure Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ich mich nicht in der Lage sehe Ihnen zu helfen._

Severus hielt kurz inne und überlegte.

 _Dennoch wünsche ich Ihnen alles Gute und viel Erfolg._

 _Severus Snape._

Severus setzte die Feder ab. Er war zufrieden. Der Brief war distanziert aber dennoch höflich. Er blickte auf die Rücksende Adresse und war überrascht, dass sie eine Straße in einem Muggelgebiet angab. Er rollte das Stück Pergament ein und holte seine Eule aus ihrem Käfig. Als er sie los schickte sah er ihr nach und fühlte sich erleichtert. Er hatte es wieder geschafft einen Angriff auf sein Einsiedlerdasein abzuwehren.

 _-Samstag 23:58_

Severus lag wach in seinem Bett und starrte auf die Decke. Er fragte sich wie lange sie wohl gewartet hatte ihn zu kontaktieren. Wie viel Überwindung es sie gekostet hatte ihm diese Zeilen zu schreiben. Sie musste verzweifelt sein, das stand fest. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es war nicht verantwortlich dafür. Schließlich hatte er keine Schuld daran. Wenn dann trug sie ganz alleine die Schuld. Sie musste sich ja zwischen Greyback und Miss Brown stellen. Ihr Gryffendor Gehabe hatte ihr diese Narben eingebrockt. Er lag zu dem Zeitpunkt sterbend in der heulenden Hütte und wartete auf seinen Tod, der nie kam. Severus zwang sich nicht mehr an sie zu denken und schloss die Augen. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe und Schluss.


	2. Chapter 2

- _Sonntag 15:20_

Severus saß auf seinen dunkel grünen Fauteuil und starrte in sein Buch. Seit dem Aufwachen schwirrte Miss Granger in seinen Gedanken herum. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei wie er überlegte welche Tinktur oder Fluch sie vielleicht noch nicht probiert hatte. Zweimal war schon kurz davor eine Liste zu erstellen, konnte sich selbst aber noch aufhalten. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe verdammt! Warum musste sie ihm überhaupt schreiben. In St Mungos waren genug fähige Heiler! Sie kannte jedes verdammte Buch auswendig. Schluss, aus, Severus entschloss sich keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an den Brief zu verschwenden.

 _-Sonntag 18:14_

Diptam, Murtlap,Hochkraut, Mondblume? Vulnera Sanetur, Episkey, Sanarius. Severus ging sämtliche ihm bekannten Heilzauber und Mittel durch. Phönixtränen? Aber woher sollten sie einen Phönix bekommen. Fawkes wurde seit Dumbledores Tod nicht mehr gesehen. Severus grübelte. Seinen eigenen Vorsatz hatte er schon lang in den Wind geschlagen. Er sprang auf und stürmte zu einem seiner Bücherregale. Er fuhr mit seinem Finger über einige Buchrücken bis er das fand was er suchte.

- _Sonntag 22:10_

 _Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

Severus starrte auf die von ihm geschriebenen und bereits getrockneten Buchstaben. Wie sollte er das sagen, dass ihm ihre Bitte keine Ruhe ließ und er schließlich ein halbes Wochenende dafür verwendet hatte diverse Bücher nach einer Lösung zu wälzen. Nein dafür gab es keine Begründung. Severus zerknüllte das Pergament und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Er saß und starrte griesgrämig auf die Kugel und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes war sie verschwunden. Er würde ihr nicht schreiben. Wenn es ihr seine Hilfe wirklich so wichtig war, würde sie ihn noch einmal kontaktieren und dann würde er nachgeben. Severus nickte. Es war ein guter Plan, so lag es an ihr und nicht an ihm. Er hatte ja nach Lösungen gesucht, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr fragte war es ihr Problem.

 _-Montag 11:30_

Nichts. Kein Brief, kein Lebenszeichen. Severus hielt unfreiwillig Ausschau nach dem braun gefiederten Kauz der sich jedoch nicht blicken ließ. Er ärgerte sich. Wäre er nicht so trotzig gewesen, dann hätte er ihr bereits seine Liste geschickt und die Geschichte wäre erledigt gewesen. Warum schrieb sie nicht? Wenn sie zu stolz war, warum hatte sie ihn dann überhaupt um seine Hilfe gebeten? Und warum zum Teufel beschäftigte ihn ihr Schicksal? Eine kleine Stimme flüsterte „weil du einsam bist." Severus schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er war nicht einsam.

- _Montag 21:50_

Severus stand vor dem Kamin und beobachtete seine Liste wie sie in Flammen aufging. Miss Granger hatte ihre Chance, sie brauchte ihn anscheinend doch nicht. Er harkte die Geschichte ab und dachte nicht mehr an sie. Er war nicht einsam, versicherte er sich noch einmal. Er brauchte niemanden und schon gar kein Gryffendor Neunmalklug der 6 Jahre lang seine Nerven strapaziert hatte. Ab jetzt werde er sein Leben wie gewohnt fortsetzen und den Brief vergessen.

 _-Montag 22:30_

Es war ruhig in der Muggel Siedlung. Ein paar Katzen stritten sich lautstark und aus wenigen Fenstern strahlte ein blau flimmerndes Licht. Severus starrte auf das weiße Haus mit den blauen Fensterläden und dem kleinen dezenten Türschild „ _Granger"_. In seiner Hand hielt er einige Stücke Pergament. Warum er vor ihrem Haus stand war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber er würde ihr nur die Liste in die Hand drücken und verschwinden. Kurz und schmerzlos. Unsinn, es war mitten in der Nacht. Sie schlief wahrscheinlich schon längst. Ein fahler Lichtschein drang aus dem Untergeschoss. Was wenn sie nicht allein war? Was wenn sie Besuch hatte. Severus drehte sich auf der Stelle um und wollte gehen als er auf einmal eine Stimme hörte und erstarrte. „Professor?" Hermines verdutzte Stimme rang leise über den Vorgarten. Severus verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Maske. Er drehte sich langsam um und sah anstatt eines elf Jährigen Naseweißes eine 23 Jährige Frau und schaute ihn neugierig an. Selbst in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, die durch ein paar Laternen ein wenig erhellt wurde, konnte er die Narben die ihr Gesicht zierten deutlich erkennen. Severus beugte seinen Kopf leicht zum Gruß und schaute sie mit seinem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. Auf einmal erinnerte er sich warum er hier war und streckte ihr wortlos die Stücke Pergament entgegen. Hermine nahm ihm die Zettel ab und warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie. Sie zog beide Brauen überrascht hoch und schaute Severus abwägend an.

„Wollen Sie hineinkommen?" Severus lag das Nein bereits auf der Zunge aber er wusste, sollte er jetzt ohne weiteres verschwinden, würde das noch seltsamer aussehen als es ohnehin schon tat. Er nickte stumm und folgte ihr in das Haus.

Das Innere des Hauses war warm und gemütlich eingerichtet. Ohne überflüssigen Schnick Schnack und trotzdem heimelig. Severus sah sich um und bemerkte ein Paar nicht magische Fotos, vermutlich von ihren Eltern und ihrer Kindheit. Weiters war da noch das goldene Trio welches stolz in die Kamera lächelte. Er konnte ein paar Weasleys erkennen und sonstige ihm unbekannte Personen. Etwas war seltsam. Severus hob ein Bild auf und bemerkte, dass das Glas mehrmals gebrochen und mit einem Zauber zusammengeflickt worden war. Die anderen Bilder wiesen die selben Merkmale auf.

„Tee?" Severus erschrak und stellte das Bild schnell ab. Er nickte abermals und setzte ein „Bitte." nach, als er merkte, dass er noch kein Wort zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Als sie ihn in das Wohnzimmer bat, ging er an einem Spiegel vorbei der wie die Tapete um ihn herum ebenfalls so aussah als wäre er schon mehrmals magisch repariert worden. Severus beschloss keinen Gedanken mehr daran zu verschwenden, immerhin hatte er nicht vor lange zu verweilen oder gar wieder zu kommen. Sie wollte seine Hilfe, er hatte ihr die Liste gegeben. Nun trank er eine Tasse Tee und würde wieder in sein altes ungestörtes Leben verschwinden. Wenn er nur wusste wie falsch er lag.


	3. Chapter 3

- _Dienstag 02:21_

Severus wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Er fand keine Ruhe, die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Nacht plagten ihn. Sollte er ihr helfen, dann würde sich sein Leben schlagartig ändern. Seine Routine wäre dahin und er wäre gezwungen tagtäglich mit einem anderen Menschen zu kommunizieren. Unweigerlich würden sie auch über andere Dinge als die Arbeit sprechen. Severus erschauderte, er hatte es Jahrelang geschafft in Ruhe und Frieden zu Leben und nun – alles dahin. Er sollte ihr einfach eine Absage schicken und die Sache vergessen. Das Unterfangen war ohnehin aussichtslos. Warum sollte es gerade ihnen gelingen eine Heilung für eine Krankheit zu finden, die seit tausenden Jahren als unbehandelbar galt. Doch egal wie oft er sich vornahm abzusagen, der hoffnungsvolle Blick, die Energie und Motivation von Miss Granger durchzog immer wieder seine Gedanken und hielt ihn auf.

Irgendetwas an diesem Abend war seltsam, die zerbrochenen Bilder, die geflickte Tapete und der Spiegel. Sie hatte sich verändert. Ihre Augen wirkten müde und ..einsam. Tief im Inneren spürte er, dass mehr hinter der Geschichte steckte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er war ihr nichts schuldig, genauso wenig wie sie ihm. Er würde ihr absagen und sein Leben wie gewohnt weiter leben. Er würde sich nicht in Dinge reinreiten lassen die ihn nicht betrafen.

 _-Dienstag 08:21_

 _Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

 _es tut mir leid aber ich kann ihnen bei ihrem Projekt nicht helfen. Ich hoffe Sie sehen die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Unterfangens und akzeptieren diese genau wie Ihr Schicksal._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Severus Snape_

Er starrte auf seine geschriebenen Worte und las sie immer wieder durch. Mehrmals schon hatte er das Schriftstück zusammengefaltet und wollte es seiner Eule anhängen, doch irgendwas hatte ihn immer aufgehalten. Ihr Blick, ihre Narben _„Sie wissen gar nichts."._ Severus sah aus dem Fenster und überlegte. Auf der Straße spielten ein paar Kinder und traten einen alten Fußball gegen eine marode Hausmauer. Er dachte an den Abend zurück und bemerkte, dass er ihn nicht als unangenehm empfunden hatte. Im Gegenteil, ihre Gesellschaft war beinahe angenehm gewesen. Außerdem konnte er seine eigene Neugier nicht verleugnen. Er musste zugeben, dass sein Leben in letzter Zeit doch eher ereignislos und fade war. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass er genau das wollte. Ruhe und Frieden, doch nun gestand er sich ein, dass der Gedanke an die Arbeit an das Heilmittel und Hermines Gesellschaft doch einen Reiz auf ihn ausübte den er nicht verleugnen konnte. Severus atmete tief ein und schaute seine Eule an, diese schuhute fragend und warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Er zerknüllte den Brief und setzte einen neuen an.

 _Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

 _ich helfe Ihnen bei Ihrem Unterfangen, auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass es aussichtslos ist. Geben Sie mir Zeit und Ort bekannt wo wir unsere Arbeit beginnen können._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Severus Snape_

Severus steckte den Brief seiner Eule an und schickte sie fort. Er sah ihr nach bis sie hinter Dächern und Schornsteinen verschwand und ließ sich schwerfällig in seinen Fauteuil fallen. Severus seufzte, irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihn, dass er die Entscheidung bereuen würde.

 _-Donnerstag 16:00_

Pünktlich stand Severus vor der weißen Türe in der Muggelsiedlung und klopfte leicht an. Er wartete geduldig und beugte den Kopf als ihm Hermine die Tür öffnete. Er bemerkte sofort eine Leichtigkeit an ihr, als ob sie eine Sorge weniger hätte. Das Paar setzte sich wie in der Nacht in das Wohnzimmer und Hermine servierte Tee. Severus arbeitete ihre Notizen durch, ergänzte hie und da etwas oder machte Anmerkungen. Es herrschte eine einvernehmliche Stille die Severus nur gelegen kam. Hermine holte immer wieder Bücher aus ihrem Regal und blätterte darin.

Hin und wieder warf Severus vorsichtig einen Blick auf sie. Sie hatte ihre Ärmel hochgekrempelt und ihre Locken waren zu einem losen Zopf gebunden. Ab und zu formte sie lautlose Worte mit ihren Lippen oder rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Severus Blick wurde automatisch zu ihren entblößten Unterarmen gezogen und er begutachtete die wütend roten Narben. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte zog sie hektisch ihre Ärmel hinunter und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

Severus fühlte sich schuldig und wollte etwas sagen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Stattdessen krempelte er seine Ärmel hoch und entblößte somit eine leicht verblasste Tätowierung auf seinem Unterarm. Er befand, sie würde mit jeder noch so grausamen Narbe mithalten können. Als Hermine seine Tat bemerkte sah sie ihn schweigend an und krempelte ihre Ärmel erneut nach oben. Severus hielt ihrem Blick nicht stand und widmete sich wieder schweigend seinem Papier. Die Stimmung besserte sich schlagartig und Severus war zufrieden.

Zwei Wochen vergingen in der selben Routine, Severus kam immer um 16 Uhr zu Hermines Haus, sie arbeiteten, tranken Tee und aßen sogar meist zusammen zu Abend. Überwiegend sprachen sie über verschiedene Theorien die sie ausgearbeitet hatten oder über interessante Thesen die sie gelesen hatten. Ab und zu gab Hermine auch etwas aus ihrem Leben preis, zum Beispiel wusste Severus nun, dass ihre Eltern in Australien blieben und ihr Zauber nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte, somit lebte sie in ihrem Elternhaus.

Außerdem war sie nicht in herkömmlicherweise ein Werwolf, wie Remus. Sie glich eher Bill Weasley, dem das selbe Schicksal ereilt hatte, der jedoch im Kampf gefallen ist.

Er konnte nicht anders und musste nach dem Rest des goldenen Trio fragen, er bereute seine Frage sogleich als er sah wie sich ihr Blick verhärtete. Sie wich der Frage geschickt aus und sagte lediglich, dass sie derzeit nicht so viel Zeit mit einander verbrachten, da jeder sein eigenes Leben lebte. Severus harkte nicht weiter nach und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen. Ihre Reaktion überraschte ihn doch wenn er recht bedachte, ging ihn diese Geschichte nichts an.

Zusehends kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass ihre Gesellschaft tatsächlich alles andere als störend oder unangenehm war. Er ertappte sich sogar dabei wie er sich bereits beim Frühstück Gedanken machte, was er heute mit ihr besprechen konnte. Dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie etwas verheimlichte. Ihre Nervosität bei gewissen Fragen, ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber, ihre beinahe Besessenheit von dem Heilmittel. Die Neugier packte ihn und er nahm sich vor, nach und nach mehr über sie zu erfahren. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, die jahrelange Isolation hatte ihn anscheinend nicht gut getan.

 _Freitag 16:05_

Severus merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Bereits als sie die Tür öffnete waren ihre Augen von dunklen Ringen gezeichnet und sie sah blass und abgekämpft aus. Sie schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln welches er mit einem Kopfnicken empfing. Als er das Haus betrat, fielen ihm lauter kleine Unstimmigkeiten auf. Diverse Dinge hingen schief, der Spiegel wies einige leichte Sprünge auf und er wirkte halbherzig repariert. Die Sitzmöbel Möbel waren alle ein wenig verrückt. Die Jahre als Spion hinterließen Spuren bei ihm. Anscheinend war er schon paranoid.

Als sie wie immer Tee machte, fand er den aktuellen Tagespropheten auf dem Couchtisch. Aus Langeweile blätterte er ihn durch, obwohl er das Blatt seit Monaten nicht mehr gelesen hatte. Auf einmal fiel ihm ein Artikel ins Auge mit einem Bild von niemand anderem als Miss Granger selbst.

 _Der Schöne und das Biest- die ganze Wahrheit_

Die Schlagzeile ließ vermuten, dass es kein wissenschaftlicher Artikel war sondern ein Tratsch für gelangweilte Tölpel. Severus kam nicht dazu den Rest zu lesen da Hermine bereits mit dem Tablett auftauchte. Bei dem Anblick der Zeitschrift in seiner Hand verengten sich ihre Augen und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Severus warf die Zeitung zurück auf den Tisch und versuchte die Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern. „Wie schmeichelhaft!" Hermine nickte nur abwesend und mied seinen Blick. Severus seufzte innerlich, diese verfluchten Idioten, hatten sie nichts besseres zu berichten? Geschah in der Welt nicht genug? Der Nachmittag verlief stockender als sonst und die Stimmung besserte sich kein Stück. Die gesamte Zeit über hatte sie einen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck und sie ging kaum auf seine Fragen ein. Severus konnte nicht anders als die Leichtigkeit zu vermissen. Als er sich verabschiedete hielt sie ihn zurück.

„Das morgige Treffen fällt leider aus. Das _Biest_ muss leider seinen monatlichen Pflichten nachgehen." Hermine lächelte traurig und Severus verspürte tief im Inneren Mitleid. Sie hatte es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden.

„Ich hoffe Sie schenken den Artikeln genauso viel Beachtung wie ich, nämlich gar keine." er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu doch es zeigte keine Wirkung. Sie nickte lediglich abwesend und schloss die Türe. Severus drehte sich um und ging zu einem Apperierpunkt. Er sah noch einmal zu dem Haus zurück und fuhr sich durch seine langen schwarzen Haare. Ihre Traurigkeit störte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte und er konnte den Gedanken an sie nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Freitag 22:32_

 _Der Schöne und das Biest- Die ganze Wahrheit_

 _Nicht lange ist es her, dass Englands begehrtester Jungeselle Ronald Weasley seine Laison mit seiner Jugendliebe Hermine Granger beendet hatte. Eine ganze Nation atmete auf und mehr als eine junge Dame machte sich Hoffnungen und hielt Ausschau nach dem rothaarigen Beau. Warum die Traumbeziehung in die Brüche ging war ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis, doch laut verlässlichen Quellen soll die Krankheit von Miss Granger den Keil zwischen den Liebenden getrieben haben._

 _So war es dem Gryffendor nicht mehr möglich die Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten da sich seine ehemalige Angebetete weigerte den Wolfsbanntrank einzunehmen und somit der schrecklichen Krankheit Herr zu werden. Laut Freunden des Paares trieb das entstellte Äußere Miss Granger in den Wahnsinn. Angeblich habe sie in ihrem Wahn ein ganzes Haus zertrümmert und gebe sich ur alten heidnischen Riten hin._

 _Da sie sich der magischen Welt fast gänzlich entzogen hat, war es nicht möglich ein Statement von ihr zu bekommen. Nun wir trauern der kurzen Liebschaft jedenfalls nicht nach und wünschen dem erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann von Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze alles Gute für seine Zukunft._

Severus knallte die Zeitschrift auf den Tisch. Nachdem er Hermines Haus verlassen hatte, konnte er nicht anders und suchte sofort die nächste Möglichkeit auf eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Seine Neugier ging soweit, dass er den Artikel noch vor Ort las und sich ärgerte. Die Hexe die gelangweilt hinter dem Tresen stand schreckte nicht nur einmal zusammen als der hochgewachsene und wortkarge Mann mit den langen kohlschwarzen Haaren zuerst schroff das Blatt kaufte, es hektisch durchblätterte und nun laut fluchend sich auf dem Weg machte.

Er hatte mit viel gerechnet aber das war schlichtweg untragbar.

Diese verdammte Rita Kimmkorn. Sie hatte sich nach dem Krieg als Animagus registriert und nun natürlich nichts mehr von Hermine zu befürchten. Als Rache für die Erpressung schrieb diese widerwärtige Frau hier und da boshafte Artikel.

Er las die gedruckten Zeilen noch einmal und schnaubte. „ _Entstellt_ " Was für ein Schwachsinn. Sie sah mit ihrer Narbe noch immer tausend mal besser aus als die meisten Hexen die er kannte, vor allem besser als Rita Kimmkorn! _Haus zertrümmert._ Severus zog seine Brauen zusammen, ihr Haus sah tatsächlich etwas … geflickt aus. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, er würde sich nicht auf das Niveau hinabbegeben und auch nur einem Wort des Artikels Glauben schenken.

 _Samstag 16:20_

Severus sah auf die Uhr. Den ganzen Tag über langweilte er sich fürchterlich. Er könnte jetzt in guter Gesellschaft, ja er bezeichnete Miss Granger bereits als gute Gesellschaft, sein aber nein er saß alleine zu Hause und starrte in ein Buch dessen Inhalt er nicht mal ansatzweise wiedergeben konnte.

Und ja er wusste wie traurig das klang. Nichtsdestotrotz brachte er es nicht zu Stande seine Gedanken auch nur eine Minute von ihr wegzulenken. In wenigen Stunden wäre bereits Vollmond. Er wusste zwar nicht wie sehr der Vollmond auf sie wirkte, da sie „nur" von einem unverwandelten Werwolf gebissen wurde, aber es war sicher nicht angenehm sein. Severus seufzte.

Wie es diese Hexe innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte sich in seinen Gedanken einzunisten war ihm ein Rätsel. Er vermutete, dass seine Einsamkeit, ja er gab es zu, er war einsam, ihn dermaßen schwächte, dass sein Herz jede Form von Gesellschaft und Kontakt willkommen hieß. Er war erbärmlich. Er stand auf und ging in seine kleine verbaute Küche. Als er sich einen Tee machte, überlegte er wie er ihr helfen konnte. Nicht mit der Arbeit sondern mit dieser Geschichte über den Artikel. Einerseits wusste er, dass es ihn nichts anging, andererseits sehnte er sich nach den sorgenlosen Nachmittagen die sie verbrachten. Er fand den Gedanken daran, dass sie sich auch nur eine Sekunde wegen dieser lächerlichen Person Rita Kimmkorn schlecht fühlte, schlichtweg untragbar. Sie hatte ihm nicht mitgeteilt, wann sie die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen wollte. Normalerweise wäre er zu Hause gesessen und hätte gewartet bis sie sich meldete. Doch normalerweise mied Severus Menschen. Normalerweise sehnte er sich nicht nach Gesellschaft. Normalerweise war ihm das Schicksal anderer egal. Normalerweise.

Severus beschloss am Morgen mit einem Frühstück bei ihr aufzutauchen. Falls sie seine Gesellschaft wollte, würde sie ihn hineinbitten, wenn nicht hätte sie zumindest ein Frühstück und Severus konnte von sich sagen, dass er es versucht hätte. Er war kein Mann sonderlicher Nettigkeiten, er wusste nicht wie er sie aufmuntern oder trösten konnte, er wusste nicht was er sagen könnte, dass sie sich besser fühlt. In der Vergangenheit machte er sie Situation meist noch schlimmer als sie schon war. Aber mit dieser Geste, so hoffte er, würde sie erkennen, dass er sie nicht über ihre Krankheit definierte sondern als Mensch. Und, dass er diesen Mensch mochte. Und das war wahrlich etwas, was nicht viele Menschen von sich behaupten konnten.

Severus waren die meisten Menschen zuwider. Sie waren gierig, arrogant, selbstsüchtig und scherten sich nicht um andere. In seinem Leben traf er nur eine handvoll Menschen die er wirklich schätzte, der erste war Lily, seine Jugendliebe. Sie hatte das Talent, das Gute in ihm zum Vorschein zu bringen. Narzissa mochte er auch immer, zumindest bewunderte er ihre Fähigkeit Lucius auszuhalten. Minerva war auch jemand den Severus schätzte. Sie war gerecht und immer auf das Wohl anderer bedacht. Remus. Nein. Severus brachte es nicht über sich etwas nettes über Remus zu denken, aber er hasste ihn zumindest nicht mehr und das war ja schon einmal ein Fortschritt.

Und schließlich Miss Granger. Hermine. Er hatte noch keine genaue Definition für seine Gefühle, aber zumindest war sie ihm wichtig genug um ihn zu beschäftigen. Verfluchte Granger. Severus drückte auf seine Nasenbrücke. Er hätte den verdammten Brief verbrennen sollen.

 _Sonntag 09:00_

Unsicher starrte er auf das Türschild. _Granger._ Er hatte zwei Kaffees, mehrere Croissants und einen Muffin in einer Papiertüte in der Hand. Severus haderte mit sich selbst. Was wenn sie es falsch verstehen würde. Severus Snape brachte niemanden Croissants. Das war etwas was er nun mal nicht tat. Und schon gar nicht ungefragt an einem Sonntag Morgen. Und mit einem Muffin noch dazu. Doch dies war nicht niemand und es war auch keine normale Situation.

Severus befand, dass dieser besondere Umstand sein untypisches Handeln rechtfertigen würde und klopfte energisch gegen die weiße Holztür. Das Innere des Hauses war ruhig und er überlegte kurz, ob sie vielleicht gar nicht zu Hause war. Gerade als er sich umdrehte und gehen wollte hörte er wie jemand die Tür entsperrte. Er atmete tief durch und ging in Gedanken seine sorgfältig hergerichtete Rede durch. Als sich die Tür öffnete erstarb das Wort in Severus Mund.

Hermine sah schlichtweg miserabel aus. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und ihre Narben leuchteten in einem flammenden rot. Auf einmal kam er sich wieder dümmste Magier auf der Welt vor. Gute Idee in der Früh nach einem Vollmond bei einem Werwolf aufzutauchen. Mit Croissants wohlgemerkt. Severus verfluchte sich innerlich. Idiot.

„Ich dachte, Sie haben vielleicht Hunger?" dabei streckte er ihr die Papiertüte entgegen. Innerlich wand er sich aufgrund seiner Wortwahl. Äußerlich verzog er keine Miene und sah sie ausdruckslos an. Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an und nahm langsam mit ihrer linken Hand die Tüte. Sie murmelte ein schwaches Danke und sah in die Tüte.

Severus fiel ein, dass er beide Kaffeebecher in der Tüte gelassen hatte. Eigentlich wollte er den Zweiten hinaus nehmen, so dass es nicht so aussah als ob er sich selbst einladen wollte. Hat ja gut funktioniert. Innerlich raunte er. Die ganze Situation wurde immer lächerlicher.

Er sah sie unsicher an und überlegte ob er sich einfach wortlos umdrehen sollte. Aber vielleicht erbarmte sich auch das Schicksal und es würde sich ein Erdloch unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlucken. Wer weiß. Severus wurde natürlich nicht erlöst.

Hermine sah ihn an und ging einen halben Schritt zurück, als sie das tat, sah Severus ihren rechten Arm den sie angewinkelt an ihrem Körper gepresst hielt. Selbst im Dunkeln konnte man die klaffende Wunde und das Blut erkennen. Severus Instinkte nahmen überhand und er ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und fragte nach Diptam. Hermine schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen und gab schließlich nach. Als er in das Haus trat, knirschte es unter seinen Schuhen. Er sah nach unten und bemerkte tausende kleine Scherben. Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewohnt hatten, sah er die Herkunft der Scherben. Das Haus war schlichtweg verwüstet, Bilder lagen zerbrochen herum, Möbel waren zerstört, der Spiegel war blutig und zerbrochen. Als Hermine mit der Diptam Essenz wiederkam, schien ihr der Zustand des Hauses ebenfalls aufzufallen. Sie stammelte ein paar Entschuldigungen und lief rot an. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab mit der linken Hand und der Zauber räumte zumindest ein Paar Teile weg. Severus starrte kurz auf die zerkratzten Tapeten und nahm wortlos die Phiole aus ihrer Hand. Als hätte sie einen Tiger in das Haus gesperrt.

Er versorgte Hermines Arm der sogleich heilte. Zumindest dachte er das, denn zurück blieb anstelle der Wunde noch immer eine feine rote Linie. Als er das Blut wegwischte las er unter ihrer Armbeuge das Wort „ _Schlammblut_ ". Er sah sie entsetzt an und sie murmelte „Bellatrix Abschiedsgeschenk." Sie zog den Arm langsam zurück und stand auf. Severus sah ihr nach und seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte von Bellatrix Angriff nichts gewusst. Ihr verfluchter Dolch. Diese Kreatur ritzte mit Vorliebe diverse Unnettigkeiten in ihre Opfer und genoss es umso mehr als sie sah, dass ihre Autogramme nicht vollständig geheilt werden konnten. Er hasste dieses Wort. Dieses verdammte Wort hatte ihn das beste was er in seinem Leben hatte gekostet. Und Hermine würde es bis zu ihrem Tode auf ihrer Haut tragen.

Severus wartete darauf, dass sie ihn bat zu gehen, doch stattdessen deutete sie ihm an ihr in die Küche zu folgen. Diese schien als einziger Raum verschont geblieben zu sein.

Sie richtete das mitgebrachte Frühstück auf mehrere Teller an setzte sich auf einen hohen Stuhl an die schwarze Stein Theke. Severus tat es ihr gleich und beobachtete mit hoch gezogenen Brauen wie sie die Croissants hinunter schlang. Als sie mit ihren fertig war, schob er ihr seine unauffällig hinüber.

Mit einem leichten erfreuten Ziehen in seiner Magengegend bemerkte er, wie sich ihre Stimmung aufhellte. Ihre Wangen bekamen wieder Farbe und sie schenkte ihm sogar ein leichtes Lächeln welches diesmal auch ihre Augen erreichte. Er überlegte kurz, ob er den Artikel oder den Vollmond ansprechen sollte, doch er genoss ihre gute Stimmung zu sehr um sie zu zerstören.

Er erwischte sich sogar dabei, wie er seichte Witze riss und sich wie ein Kind freute, als er ihr Lachen hörte. Fast hätte er selbst gegrinst. Anscheinend verlor er den Verstand.

Auf einmal ertönte ein dumpfes Brummen aus dem Wohnzimmer und Hermine sprang auf und verschwand. Severus sah ihr interessiert nach und wunderte sich. Er hörte sie ein paar unverständliche Worte murmeln. Anscheinend regte sie sich auf denn ihre Stimme wurde immer höher und wütender. Severus hatte lang genug in einem Muggelhaushalt gelebt um ein Telefon zu kennen. Die Neugier stieg wieder in ihn hinauf und er fragte sich, wer sie zu dieser Zeit anrief und ihr scheinbar schlechte Nachrichten mitteilte. Als sie wieder zu ihm stieß hielt sie das Telefon noch in der Hand und entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Er zog eine Braue fragend hoch und hoffte sie würde seine stumme Frage erkennen.

„Nichts wichtiges,nur." sie stockte und sah ihn abwägend an. Anscheinend überlegte sie ihre nächsten Worte. Severus schluckte. Er wusste, dass sie überlegte ob sie ihm trauen konnte. Schließlich atmete sie laut ein und aus und sagte „Ein Freund, eher ein Bekannter, von mir hat mir gerade erzählt, dass gestern in London eine Frau von einem Werwolf angegriffen wurde." Severus nickte schwach. Kurz verlor er sich in dem Gedanken ob sie von ihm als Bekannter oder als Freund dachte. Er riss sich zusammen und widmete sich wieder dem Thema. Obwohl er sich die letzten Jahre erfolgreich der Welt entzogen hatte, las er hie und da Zeitung und wusste, dass Werwölfe auf der Beliebtheitsskala der Regierung nicht gerade ganz oben standen. Was zum großen Teil den Grund hatte, dass sich damals eine beträchtliche Zahl der Werwölfe Voldemort angeschlossen hatten. Aber er konnte keine direkte Verbindung zu Hermine sehen. Sie starrte einen Punkt hinter ihn an und erzählte weiter.

„Es gibt Stimmen im neuen Parlament, laute und mächtige Stimmen, die nach einer Registrierpflicht für Werwölfe schreien."

Nun verstand Severus. Sollte dieses Gesetz durchgehen, so waren selbst jene die ihre Krankheit verbergen konnten nicht mehr in der Lage ein normales Leben zu führen. Severus erinnerte sich an Hermines Vorhaben die Hauselfen zu befreien, also war es nicht verwunderlich warum sie jetzt für diese Randgruppe, zu der sie selbst halb dazu gehörte, eintrat.

„Nun ich denke, Ihre Kontakte sind sicher in der Lage dieses Gesetz aufzuhalten?" Immerhin war sie die beste Freundin von Harry Potter und kannte genug einflussreiche Hexen und Zauberer.

Hermines Blick erhärtete sich.

„Diese _Kontakte_ sind leider der Meinung, dass eine Registrierpflicht dabei helfen würde, die letzten Anhänger Voldemorts zu finden." Severus zog die Brauen hoch. „Und das tut es nicht?" Hermine sah ihn wütend an. Er konnte direkt das Feuer in ihren Augen sehen und wünschte sich seine Worte besser gewählt zu haben.

„Vielleicht, aber zu welchem Preis. Nicht alle haben sich ihm angeschlossen, und die meisten die es getan haben, taten es aus Verzweiflung, weil es in dieser Welt kein Platz für sie gab."

Severus nickte. Er wusste aus seiner Zeit als Todesser, dass die meisten Anhänger nicht zwingend Voldemorts Ideologie teilten sondern nach etwas trachteten, sei es Macht, Stärke oder eben Freiheit. Doch das war etwas, was man in der heutigen Zeit nicht laut aussprechen konnte. Die Gesellschaft sah nun mal nur in schwarz und weiß.

„Und was genau gedenken Sie dagegen zu tun? Fangen Sie an kleine Söckchen zu stricken?" Severus starb innerlich für diesen grässlichen Scherz. Zu seinem Glück überhörte sie ihn absichtlich und zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „ICH gedenke gar nichts zu tun." Damit schloss sie das Thema ab und ließ einen furchtbar neugierigen Severus mit seinen Gedanken alleine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sonntag 21.00_

Severus saß in seinem Fauteuil und nippte gelegentlich an seinem Glas Feuerwhiskey. Seine Gedanken umkreisten wie immer nur ein Thema. Miss Granger. Sie hatten den gesamten Sonntag mit einander verbracht und er stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass er ihrer Gesellschaft scheinbar nicht überdrüssig wurde. Sie arbeiteten zusammen oder nebeneinander, besprachen diverse Themen und Severus erwischte sich sogar dabei, wie er eine Erinnerung von seiner Schülerzeit in Hogwarts teilte. Sie mieden beide das Werwolf Thema obwohl Severus es auf der Zunge brannte. Hatte er vorher nur vermutet, dass mehr hinter Geschichte steckte, war er sich nun sicher. Dieser Anruf, Hermines Reaktion, der Artikel- er hatte das Gefühl, dass das nur die Spitze des Eisberges war. Er musste herausfinden um was es ging. Er wusste nicht, ob es schiere Langeweile war oder seine unbändige Neugier, ob er einfach nur alt geworden war oder seine neue Freundschaft mit Miss Granger ihn scheinbar in den Wahnsinn trieb, aber er nahm sich vor hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen, koste es was es wolle. _Freundschaft_. Severus hatte nicht viele Freunde in seinem Leben. Um genau zu sein waren es vielleicht eine Handvoll und alle davon verlor er durch den Tod oder seinen Jähzorn. Hermine war der einzige Mensch den er nun als Freund bezeichnen würde. Er maßte sich an, dass das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, zumindest hoffte er das.

Freunde achteten aufeinander, und er weiß in welcher Gefahr sich Hermine begeben hatte. Abtrünnige Anhänger Voldemorts waren bestimmt keine ungefährliche Gesellschaft. Er musste es behutsam angehen, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass sie dachte er mische sich in ihr Leben ein was er nur zu gern tat. Er legte sich einen Plan zurecht und nahm sich vor bei jedem Treffen unauffällig gezielte Fragen zu stellen. Einen Moment lang überlegte er ob er Legilimentik nutzen sollte, er verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort. Immerhin wandte man solch faule Taktik nicht bei Freunden an. Zumindest nicht solange man andere Wege hatte an das begehrte Wissen zu kommen. Severus trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer und zischte laut. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seinem Rachen und er genoss das Gefühl. Morgen war ein neuer Tag und eine neue Gelegenheit und er würde sie nicht ungenutzt lassen.

 _Montag 16:08_

Er klopfte erneut. Nichts regte sich in dem weißen Haus mit den blauen Fensterläden. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah auf die Fenster im ersten Stock. Nichts. Er klopfte wieder und seufzte frustriert. Er überlegte ob sie irgendetwas erwähnt hatte, was darauf schließen ließ dass das heutige Treffen abgesagt war. Nein er war sich sicher sie hatte nichts dergleichen gesagt.

Er wusste er konnte mittels Magie in das Haus gelangen und vermutlich auch ihre Schutzzauber durchbrechen, doch ging das nicht ein wenig zu weit? Vielleicht hatte sie es lediglich vergessen. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, wie sollte sie das Treffen vergessen, sie hatten erst vor 20 Stunden darüber gesprochen. Eine Unruhe wuchs in ihm. Was wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten war. Was wenn sie ihn brauche würde. Severus schnaufte, wenn jemand gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, dann war es sie. Doch ihr weiches Herz und ihre Märtyrerader konnten sie auch leicht in ungute Situationen bringen. Nein, sie hatte es lediglich vergessen, das muss der Grund sein. Severus überlegte. Sollte er einfach gehen oder warten. Warten hatte zwar etwas absolut erbärmliches und Severus schauderte schon vor dem Gedanken daran, doch wenn er einfach ging, erfuhr er womöglich nicht den Grund ihrer Abwesenheit. Er tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger an sein Kinn und ging seine Möglichkeiten durch. Nein, wenn er vor ihrer Tür wie ein ausgesperrter Hund warten würde, was würde sie dann von ihm denken. Er würde gehen und ihr sofort einen Brief schreiben.

 _Montag 16:25_

Noch immer nichts. Severus stand noch immer vor dem verlassenem Haus und verfluchte Hermine, die Welt und sich selbst. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei. Sie ließ ihn ohne Nachricht, ohne Entschuldigung, ohne irgendetwas vor der Tür warten. Dachte sie er hatte nichts besseres zu tun? Nun fairerweise musste er zugeben, er hatte traurigerweise wirklich nichts besseres zu tun, aber das konnte sie ja nicht wissen. Severus wurde mit jeder Sekunde wütender. Er fühlte sich zurückversetzt in sein sechstes Schuljahr als er Lily aus Wut und Jähzorn eine folgenschwere Beleidigung gegen den Kopf geworfen hatte und dann tagelang vor dem Gryffendor Portrait ausharrte.

Nur diesmal war er sich keine Schuld bewusst. Sie waren im Guten auseinander gegangen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht, vielleicht ging er ihr auf die nerven. Vielleicht erkannte sie, dass ihre Recherchen zu nichts führten und brach das Projekt ab. Severus überkam eine Welle der Unsicherheit. Hatte er die Zeichen so falsch gedeutet. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl, dass Hermine seine Gegenwart genoss. Nun ja, vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn zumindest nicht hasste. Severus fuhr sich nervös durch seine langen schwarzen Haare.

„Severus?" Er erschrak und drehte sich um. Sein ganzer Ärger und seine ganze Frustration schienen wie verflogen als er Hermine mit ihren prall gefüllten Einkaufstüten sah. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich schlagartig als ihr bewusst wurde warum er vor ihrer Türe stand.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich wollte etwas für uns kochen und wollte noch schnell in den Supermarkt laufen, aber der hatte heute Inventur und deshalb musste ich zu dem anderen in der Richmond Street, dort war unfassbar viel los und vor mir an der Kassa waren fünf! alte Damen, es war schrecklich!" Severus starrte sie an und nickte leicht. Er hatte zwar nicht alles aus ihrem Wortschwall verstanden, aber er hörte heraus, dass sie für ihn kochen wollte. Für ihn. Also für sie sicher auch aber trotzdem sie wollte für ihn kochen. Freiwillig. Er ging wortlos auf zu sie und nahm ihr einige Tüten ab. Hermine atmete auf und bedankte sich erleichtert.

Als sie das Haus betraten war er überrascht, wie aufgeräumt es im Gegensatz zu Sonntag aussah. Alles stand wieder an seinem angedachten Platz und auch die kleinen Risse des Spiegels waren fast gänzlich verschwunden. Severus ging ihr in die Küche nach und beobachtete sie beim Einräumen der Lebensmittel. Insgeheim machte er sich mentale Notizen wo welche Sachen verstaut werden um in der Zukunft bei günstigen Gelegenheiten damit zu brillieren.

 _Montag 19:44_

Hermine kochte ein köstliches Osso Buco und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind als sie sah wie Severus sich insgesamt drei Teller Nachschlag nahm. Er jedoch musste anmerken, dass er wirklich hungrig war aber das Essen war auch tatsächlich köstlich.

Severus sah ihr beim Kochen zu und half hie und da etwas mit. Dank der Jahre des Zaubertränke Brauens und der Zubereitung der Zutaten war er geschickt mit dem Messer und rühmte sich damit eine wirkliche Hilfe zu sein. Er bemerkte, dass sie in der Küche fast ausschließlich Muggel Geräte hatte und auch sonst spärlich Magie einsetzte. Es störte ihn nicht sonderlich, im Gegenteil er dachte an seine Kindheit- die guten Tage, nicht die schlechten, und erinnerte sich an seine Mutter. Er überlegte ob er den Gedanken mit Hermine teilen sollte und befand, dass er es ihr schuldig war ebenfalls etwas mit ihr zu teilen. Schließlich konnte er sie nicht nur löchern und dann wieder verschwinden. Er erzählte ihr ein wenig von seiner Mutter und war selbst überrascht wie leicht es ihm fiel. Seinen Vater ließ er außen vor und war erleichtert, als Hermine nicht nach ihm fragte. Er bewunderte ihr Talent, scheinbar genau zu wissen was ihm unangenehm war und was nicht. Sie fragte, neugierig wie sie war, genug nach, schwieg aber bei jenen Dingen von denen Severus nicht sprechen wollte.

„Möchtest du eine Falsche Wein?" Hermine schaute ihn unsicher an und Severus, überrumpelt wie er war, platze ein „Ja bitte." heraus. Als sie im Keller verschwand schlug er sich leicht auf die Stirn. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, trank er zu viel und der Alkohol benebelte seine Sinne und er würde seine sorgfältig ausgedachten Fragen vergessen. Er erschrak als es an der Tür klopfte.

Severus schaute zur Kellertür und hörte Hermine bereits hinauf hirschen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte nichts mehr von der Leichtigkeit und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie lächelte ihn schwach an und ging zu Tür. Severus überlegte ob er ihr folgen oder lieber sitzen bleiben sollte. Als er ihr überraschtes „Harry?" hörte, konnte er nicht anders und folgte der Stimmte ins Vorzimmer.

„Der Überfall tut mir leid aber ich muss etwas dingendes berede- Snape?!" Harry war sichtlich überrascht. Severus genoss jede Sekunde von seinem entsetzten Gesicht und nickte ihm kalt zu. „Potter." Harry wechselte seinen Blick zwischen Hermine und Severus und als er die Weinflasche in Hermines Händen sah platzte ein „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?" aus ihm heraus. Severus schaute ihn süffisant an und aalte sich in der Vorstellung, dass Harry dachte er hätte einen romantischen Abend gestört. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist nicht so wie du-, ach was komm einfach herein." Harry bedachte Severus mit Todesblicken und Severus hielt seinen, seiner Meinung nach lächerlichen Versuchen ihm Angst einzuflößen, stand. Er blickte ihn amüsiert an und dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran den Irrtum zu klären. Soll er doch schmoren in seiner Unwissenheit.

„Du wolltest reden?"

Harry schaute Severus an, als er merkte, dass Hermine nicht vorhatte ihn wegzuschicken widmete er sich wieder seiner Freundin. Er seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. Severus jubelte innerlich. Snape:1 . Potter:0

„Du hast von den Angriffen gehört?"

„Wer nicht, es stand immerhin in jeder Zeitschrift."

„Und ich nehme nicht an, du weißt etwas darüber?" Harry sah sie spitz an. Severus lauschte ihm gespannt. Er wusste etwas, so viel war sicher.

„Nicht mehr als in den Artikeln steht." Eins musste man Hermine lassen, sie ließ sich absolut nichts anmerken. Obwohl alle Anwesenden wussten, dass sie etwas über die Angriffe wusste, sonst wäre Harry schließlich nicht aufgetaucht, verzog sie keine Miene und hielt Harrys stechendem Blick stand.

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich durch seine dunklen abstehenden Haare. Seine Narbe blitzte vor und zeigte sich in einem weniger aggressiven rot wie Hermines.

„Na gut. Ginny fragt nach dir. Ron auch. Er will sich versöhnen."

„Schon wieder?"

Wenn Severus der Konversation vorher schon gespannt gelauscht hatte, zerriss es ihn nun förmlich. Seine Neugier stieg ihn ihm hoch und er schaute abwechselnd Hermine und Harry an. Gerade als Harry etwas sagen wollte, sah er Severus an und schien es sich anders zu überlegen. Verdammt. Wäre Severus in der Küche geblieben, hätte er der Konversation in aller Ruhe lauschen können.

„Du weißt was ich meine, melde dich. Bitte. Wir vermissen dich, ich vermisse dich. Und egal in was du da involviert bist, denke an uns, an deine Freunde. Du kämpfst eine verlorene Schlacht, Hermine."

Er sah Hermine mit seinen grünen Augen an und nickte ihr zu. Hermine überlegte eine Sekunde.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht von was du redest, aber so wie es aussieht, hat der Kampf gerade erst begonnen." Harrys Augen erhärteten sich und er drehte sich um und verließ zügig Hermines Haus.

Severus verarbeitete sofort alle Informationen und stellte mit Frustration fest, dass er kein bisschen weitergekommen war als vorher.


	6. Chapter 6

_Freitag 22:54_

Nichts. Anscheinend war diese Werwolfs Geschichte das am besten gehütete Geheimnis von ganz England. Severus schnaubte. Er wusste um seine Fehler und Macken, dennoch dachte er immer, dass er ein ganz guter Menschenkenner war. Immerhin war die Beschaffung von Informationen lange Zeit seine Hauptaufgabe. Verdammt er hatte Voldemort persönlich einige kostbare Informationen entlockt und scheiterte nun aufgerechnet bei Miss Granger. Einer ehemaligen Schülerin von ihm, die er früher mit einem einzigen Blick zum Weinen bringen konnte. Und jetzt hatte er anscheinend genauso viel Autorität wie Trewlaney. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Die gesamte Woche über setzte er geschickt platzierte Fragen doch sie wandte sich wie eine Schlange und ihr entfleuchte nicht das winzigste Detail. Als ob sie wusste was er vor hatte blockte sie gekonnt seine Fragen ab, wich ihnen unauffällig aus oder antwortete wenn überhaupt nur geschickt mit allgemeinen Äußerungen. Er kam kein bisschen weiter und zu sagen, dass es ihn frustrierte war mehr als untertrieben. Mehr als einmal hatte er seinen Zauberstab unauffällig in seiner Hand und ihm lag der ersehnte Fluch bereits auf den Lippen, doch die Angst diese neue Freundschaft damit zu zerstören war bis jetzt immer größer als sein Verlangen dieses Geheimnis zu lüften. Doch wer wusste wie lange noch. Vor und nach ihren Treffen, durchforstete er jede Zeitschrift, jeden Artikel nach Anhaltspunkten. Er war sogar einmal in einer Bar und fragte den Barkeeper. Es waren die schrecklichsten 27 Minuten seines Lebens. Anstatt, dass er Informationen bekam, wurde er mit Bier angeschüttet, stritt sich mit einem Betrunkenen und bekam nur sinnlose und unwichtige Aussagen über Frauen oder Politik zu hören.

So langsam war er mit seinem Latein am Ende. Hauptsache Potter wusste was vor sich ging, oder zumindest ahnte er es, sonst wäre er nicht bei Hermine uneingeladen hereingeschneit. Der Gedanke an Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bereitete ihn immer noch unheimliche Freude. Doch bevor er James Sohn fragen oder gar um Hilfe bitten würde, nein, Severus konnte den Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende denken, so sehr ekelte ihn die Vorstellung an.

Scheinbar musste er härtere Geschütze auffahren, immerhin blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Eine kleine Stimme flüsterte _Du könntest es auch einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, die Freundschaft genießen und akzeptieren, dass es Dinge gibt die du nicht weißt._ Nein, auch wenn er es bereuen würde, er musste einfach dahinter kommen.

 _Samstag 08:00_

Severus stand mit einem Zauber verhüllt abseits der Wohnstraße und starrte auf Hermines Haus. Er wartete gespannt und konnte es kaum erwarten ihr zu folgen. Er war für alle Eventualitäten ausgestattet und bereit. Und wenn er ihr den ganzen Tag folgen musste, Severus spürte, heute war er. Heute war der Tag wo er hinter Hermines Geheimnis kommen würde.

 _Samstag 10:45_

Was trieb diese Frau. Im Haus regte sich noch immer nichts, keine Verfolgungsjagd, keine Erkenntnis, keine Aufregung. In der ferne hörte er das Dröhnen eines Rasenmähers und ein paar Häuser weiter spielten auf der Straße ein paar Kinder. Severus seufzte. So hatte er sich die Sache nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

 _Samstag 12:53_

Severus Magen brummte, aber er hatte vorgesorgt und sich etwas zu Essen mitgenommen. Nur leider schlang er seinen Proviant schon einige Stunden zuvor aus Langeweile hinunter. Er hatte keine Zeit sich zu ärgern denn auf einmal schwang Hermines Haustür auf und sie trat heraus. Hinter ihr lief dieser rote Besen und verschwand sofort im Nachbargarten. Hermine kontrollierte kurz ihre Umgebung, ein Überbleibsel aus ihrer Zeit auf der Flucht nahm Severus an, und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg. Severus sprang auf seine Beine und folgte ihr im ausreichenden Abstand. Sein Körper kribbelte vor Erwartung. Nach einigen Straßen kamen sie in einem kleinen Waldstück an. Severus blieb stehen, er ahnte was jetzt passieren würde. Hermine stellte sich hin, kontrollierte erneut ihr Umfeld und verschwand mit einem lauten Plop. Severus schlug sich auf die Stirn. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Sie war eine Hexe, wie sonst sollte sie sich Fortbewegen. Doch Severus widmete sich nicht allzu lang seiner Wut sondern versuchte das Positive zu sehen, immerhin wusste er nun wo ihr Apperierpunkt war. Also konnte er hier auf sie warten. Warten. Severus kam sich auf einmal schrecklich lächerlich vor. Er war ein erwachsener Mann der einer jungen Frau nachschlich und sogar auf sie wartete, nur um vielleicht einen Hinweis zu bekommen wo sie sich aufgehalten hatte.

Die Jahrzehnte alleine haben anscheinend sein Hirn komplett vernebelt. Es reichte. Er war am Tiefpunkt angelangt. Er würde jetzt nach Hause Apperieren und die Sache vergessen. Hermine war eine erwachsene Frau, wenn sie seine Hilfe bei ihrem anderen Problem brauchen würde, würde sie ihn das wissen lassen und Schluss. Anscheinend wollte sie ihn nicht einweihen und das war auch ihr gutes Recht.

 _Samstag 14:25_

Severus verharrte noch immer im Wald und hasste sich jede Sekunde mehr dafür.

 _Samstag 15:29_

Hermine kroch aus dem Waldstück und Severus erschrak fast bei ihrem Anblick. Sie sah unverändert aus, weder schmutzig noch abgekämpft. Bei genauerem Betrachten konnte Severus sehen, dass ihre Augen sehr müde wirkten. Langsam machte sie sich auf dem Weg nach Hause, natürlich unwissend, dass Severus nur wenige Meter hinter ihr schlich.

 _Samstag 18:00_

Nachdem sie wie immer weiter gearbeitet haben, jedoch auf keine nennenswerten Ergebnisse gekommen waren, aßen sie zusammen. Severus konnte den Abend nicht wirklich genießen, zu sehr brannten ihn seine unbeantworteten Fragen auf der Zunge. Sie gab sich wie immer unschuldig und unwissend. Er hatte keine Chance, er musste einsehen, dass er mit seinen Fragen nicht weiter kommen würde. Hermine öffnete eine Flasche Wein und Severus trank sein Glas mit seinem Frust auf einmal herunter. Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und schenkte ihm sogleich nach.

„Schlecht drauf?"

„Der Mangel an Fortschritt."

Hermine dachte, er meinte den Stillstand ihrer Arbeit. Severus rieb sich frustriert seine Schläfen. Schließlich zeigte der Wein seine Wirkung und Severus Ärger über sein Unwissen übermannte ihn. Er verlor die Kontrolle und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Bevor er sich aufhalten konnte sagte er mit leicht lallendem Unterton _Legilimens._ Er drang in Hermines Geist ein, wurde dann jedoch mit einer Wucht hinausgeworfen. Es ging alles so schnell, dass er nicht einmal einen Blick auf das von ihm Gesuchte erhaschen konnte. Er fiel in seinen Sessel zurück und starrte schwer atmend in Hermines wütenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was sollte das?!" Severus öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich wieder. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte sich geirrt, nun war er am tatsächlichen Tiefpunkt angelangt. Als er die Enttäuschung und den Betrug in ihren Augen sah, verspürte er eine Reue die seinen ganzen Körper durchzog.

„Sie sollten gehen. Jetzt."

„Hermine-"

„RAUS!"

Hermine schrie ihn an und er schreckte vor dem ungewohnten Laut zurück. Er stand schnell auf und ging in Richtung Tür, als er sich umdrehte um noch etwas sagte, sah er, dass sie ihm folgte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass alle seine Worte und Entschuldigungen heute verschwendet wären. Wortlos wandte er sich ab und verschwand mit dem dumpfen Gefühl etwas zerstört zu haben, was für ihn wertvoller war, als er zugeben wollte.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sonntag 04:00_

 _RAUS!_ Ihr Blick verfolgte ihn. Die wenigen Stunden die er schlief, träumte er von ihr und wenn er wach war, durchlebte er immer wieder die vergangene Nacht. Was war in ihm gefahren. Er wälzte sich im Bett und raunte. Wenn er doch nur wusste, wie er das Chaos was er verursacht hatte in Ordnung bringen könnte. Was er sagen könnte, dass sie ihm verzieh und alles wieder beim alten war. Lily hatte ihm nicht verziehen, egal wie oft er sich entschuldigte, egal wie viele Stunden er vor dem Portrait ausharrte, warum sollte dann Hermine verzeihen. Er rieb sich sein Gesicht mit seinen Handflächen und schnaubte erneut.

Er war ein Idiot. Sein Drang alles zu kontrollieren hatte etwas zerstört, was er lang verloren glaubte. Er hatte einen Menschen vergrault, der gerne mit ihm Zeit verbrachte und sich ohne Probleme mit seinem Intellekt messen konnte. Einen Menschen der es geschafft hatte, ihn aus seiner Höhle der Einsamkeit zu locken und ihm zeigte, dass nicht alle Menschen von Grund auf schlecht waren. Sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft an einer Lösung doch im Herzen wusste er, sein Verhalten hatte etwas zerstört, was keine Worte oder Taten wieder richten konnten. Vertrauen.

 _Sonntag 15:20_

Severus starrte auf die Uhr. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich seine Rede zurecht gelegt und war alle Eventualitäten durchgegangen. Sollte sie seine Entschuldigung nicht akzeptieren, so gab es nichts was er tun konnte und er würde sein Leben wieder ohne sie fortführen.

 _Sonntag 15:55_

Er stand vor ihrem Haus und starrte auf die weiße Tür. Ein paar Mal hatte er schon geklopft. Er blickte in den kleinen Vorgarten und bewunderte nicht zum ersten mal die wunderschöne Schlichtheit. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er etwas verwildert doch bei genauerem Betrachten konnte man die Liebe und Pflege sehen, die Hermine jeden Tag hineinsteckte.

 _Sonntag 16:35_

Keine Regung. Er stand noch immer auf dem selben Platz wie zuvor und starrte auf die regungslose Türe als ob diese gleich aufgehen würde. Langsam beschlich ihn die Ahnung, dass Hermine vielleicht gar nicht vor hatte sich seine Entschuldigung anzuhören und ihn fortan ignorieren würde. Er seufzte und ging in das kleine Waldstückchen. Er starrte auf den Punkt an dem Hermine am Vortag verschwunden und wieder aufgetaucht war. Schließlich verschwand auch er.

 _Mittwoch 09:55_

Jeden Tag stand er um 15:55 Uhr vor ihrer Türe und wartete geduldig. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er nicht langsam wütend wurde doch nichtsdestotrotz stand er jeden Tag erneut pünktlich vor der Tür und klopfte – vergebens. Vielleicht brauchte sie auch einfach Zeit sich abzuregen.

 _Freitag 08:44_

Hermines Abwesenheit war mit jeder Sekunde in Severus Leben spürbar. Er wollte so viel mit ihr besprechen, ihre Meinung hören oder sie einfach nur ansehen. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter glich seiner Stimmung und war grau und trostlos. Seine Frustration über ihr Verhalten wuchs stetig und schließlich war sein geschundenes Herz an dem Punkt angelangt, wo er ihr liebend gerne die Schuld für alles zuschob. SIE wollte seine Hilfe, SIE hatte ihn kontaktiert nicht umgekehrt. Dann hatte sie mit ihrer Geheimniskrämerei seine Neugier provoziert und war nun angefressen, dass er dieser schließlich nachgab. Wenn sie ehrlich zu ihm gewesen wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Aber nein Miss Superwichtig musste ja alles geheim halten. Severus schnaubte vor Wut. Sie bestrafte ihn für etwas was sie getan hatte.

 _Freitag 11:44_

Warum sollte er auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwenden. Sie machte es mehr als deutlich, dass sie an seiner Erklärung nicht interessiert war. Sie hatte sein ruhiges friedliches Leben auf den Kopf gestellt, eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließ.

 _Freitag 14:24_

Er würde heute nicht wie ein ausgesperrter Hund vor ihrer Tür warten. Wenn sie seine Meinung hören wollte, konnte sie ihn gerne kontaktieren. Er war Severus Snape und er rannte keinem verwöhnten kleinen Gryffendor Prinzesschen nach. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl er wusste, dass es alles seine Schuld war, war sein Stolz gekränkt. Er hatte sich erwartet, nach all der Zeit die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, würde sie mehr von ihm denken und ihn zumindest anhören. Doch anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Er sah erneut aus dem Fenster und spürte eine Welle der Einsamkeit über ihn hinein brechen. Wenn sie ihn nicht anhören wollte, so würde sie seine Entschuldigung lesen müssen.

 _Freitag 15:00_

 _Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

 _falls ich sie gekränkt habe, so seien Sie versichert,dass es nicht meine Absicht war. Wenn Sie Ihren verletzten Stolz überwinden können, so können Sie mich jederzeit kontaktieren um unsere Arbeit fortzusetzen._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Severus Snape_

Er steckte den Brief seiner Eule an und schickte sie hinfort.

 _Freitag 15:30_

Vielleicht war der Brief doch etwas zu harsch. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch wirklich Entschuldigen sollen. Aber er wollte doch, jeden Tag, doch sie zog es vor ihn zu ignorieren. Er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen.

 _Freitag 16:45_

Severus saß vor seinem Tisch und hielt eine edle schwarze Feder in der Hand. Schließlich kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass wenn er Hermine wieder in seinem Leben haben wollte, war ein Brief mit mehr Feingefühl von Nöten. Und das wollte er, so sehr es wehtat sich das einzugestehen. Sein Leben war ohne sie trostlos und langweilig.

Er trank sein Glas Feuerwhiskey und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger dagegen. Was sollte er schreiben. Ein einfaches _Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Arsch bin_ war zu wenig, soviel war sicher. Vielleicht sollte er einfach die Wahrheit schreiben und sein Verhalten erklären, statt sich einfach nur zu entschuldigen.

Severus setzte das Glas ab und fing an zu schreiben. Er musste sich beeilen denn er hatte vor, den anderen Brief zu ersetzen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn noch nicht gelesen und er konnte persönlich den richtigen Brief unter ihrer Tür durchschieben,

 _Liebe Hermine,_

 _die vergangenen Wochen waren mit unter die Schönsten die ich seit vielen Jahren erlebt habe und das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken. Die Zusammenarbeit mit dir bedeutet mir mehr als ich zugeben möchte und ich sehe dich bereits als Freund an. Umso mehr schmerzt es mich, dass ich dich mit meinem Fehlverhalten in dem Glauben gelassen habe, dass dich nicht respektiere oder du mir nicht wichtig bist, denn ich versichere dir, das tue ich und das bist du._

 _Ich wünschte ich könnte in einem Satz sagen warum ich das getan habe, jedoch kann ich das nicht. Ich denke, ich habe Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren und da du mir wie gesagt wichtig bist, ist diese Angst bei dir noch viel ausgeprägter. Zum einen hatte ich Angst um deine Sicherheit, was nicht bevormundend gemeint ist, und zum anderen ärgerte mich die Vorstellung, dass du etwas vor mir verheimlichst. Mein Verhalten war nicht richtig und wenn irgendetwas gibt um das wieder gut zu machen, dann werde ich das mit Freuden tun._

 _Bitte verzeih mir_

 _Severus_

Der Feuerwhiskey wirkte. Severus fiel es erschreckend leicht diese Zeilen zu schreiben die in ihrer Wahrheit schmerzten. Er las den Brief erneut und seufzte. Es war sein Herz auf einem Blatt und er war drauf und dran ihn ihr zu geben. Er haderte mit sich selbst, der Gedanke sich so verletzlich zu zeigen und seinen Stolz herunter zu schlucken behagte ihn absolut nicht. Doch für sie tat er es. Er war sich sicher, sie würde seine Zeilen niemanden zeigen. Somit bliebe ihm diese Blamage zumindest erspart. Entweder verzieh sie ihm oder nicht. Doch wenn sie es nicht tat, so konnte er immerhin von sich sagen, dass er alles versucht hatte. Und damit konnte er Leben wenn er es musste.

 _Freitag 17:22_

Er ging zügig zu ihrem Haus. Als er vor ihrer Tür stand nahm der den Brief aus seiner Manteltasche und wollte ihn durch den Türschlitz stecken. Dieser klemmte ein wenig und er verursachte mehr Lärm als ihm lieb war. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Hermine stand direkt vor ihm. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und ihr Blick würde auf einmal kühl. Obwohl er es verdient hatte, zuckte Severus innerlich zusammen.

„Was wollen Sie?" Hermines Stimme war wie ihr Blick kühl und distanziert. Auf einmal fühlte sich Severus furchtbar unsicher. Er öffnete den Mund ein paar mal und schloss ihn wieder. Diese Zeilen auf Papier zu bringen war eine Sache, sie ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen war eine ganz andere. Schließlich streckte er ihr den Brief entgegen und wartete. Sie sah auf den Brief und nahm ihn langsam in ihre Hand. Severus wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte, aber als sie ihn vor ihm öffnete, wäre er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.


	8. Chapter 8

_Freitag 17:30_

Er konnte ihre Augen über das Papier fliegen sehen und wartete angespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Natürlich ließ er sich nichts dergleichen anmerken und verharrte mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr. Als sie fertig war starrte sie mit leerem Blick auf seine Zeilen. Anscheinend überlegte sie wie sie jetzt mit der Information umgehen sollte. Severus Ungeduld wuchs und er spielte mit dem Gedanken sich einfach umzudrehen und nach Hause zu apperieren. Gerade als er sich verabschieden wollte, sah sie auf und musterte ihn.

„Möchtest du hineinkommen?"

Severus zog seine Brauen überrascht hoch. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er nickte langsam und folgte ihr. Sie ging in ihr Wohnzimmer und Severus fielen erneut kleine Ungereimtheiten auf. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort und ermahnte sich, sich nicht erneut in Dinge einzumischen die ihn nichts angingen. Als er sich hinsetzte verschwand sie und kam kurz darauf mit zwei Tassen Tee wieder. Seine emotionslose Mine zeigte nichts von seiner Freude die er empfand. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte es gewagt seine Gefühle zu offenbaren und sein Plan war aufgegangen. Hier saß er wieder, an einem Nachmittag auf Hermines Couch mit einer heißen Tasse Tee in der Hand.

Hermine wirkte sichtlich nervös und spielte mit der Armlehne ihres Fauteuils. Er beobachtete sie interessiert und überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Schließlich durchbrach sie selbst die Stille.

„Ich wusste von den Angriffen. Nicht, dass ich einen davon hätte verhindern können, aber ich wusste von ihnen."

Severus zog erneut beide Brauen überrascht hoch. Jackpot. Nicht nur, dass sie ihm verzieh- nein sie war drauf und dran ihn einzuweihen. Doch schließlich meldete sich seine Moral zu Wort und es kostete ihn mehr Überwindung als er zugeben wollte.

„Du musst mir nichts erzählen, weil du dich verpflichtet fühlst. Ich erkenne nun meine Grenzen und akzeptiere sie." Severus starrte sie gebannt an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich erzähle dir nichts, weil ich mich verpflichtet fühle sondern weil du mein Freund bist."

Severus Herz überschlug sich. Diese Worte bedeuteten ihn mehr als er gedacht hatte. Er war ihr Freund und der Teufel sollte ihn holen wenn er noch einmal etwas tat was diese Kostbarkeit zerstörte.

Er nickte leicht und behielt seine versteinerte Mine.

„Also wie gesagt, die Angriffe. Wenn du dich erinnerst, erhielt ich ein Telefonanruf-" Severus nickte rasch. „-das war ein Bekannter von mir der ebenfalls ein Werwolf ist."

Severus Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er wusste es.

„Es gibt eine Bewegung die sich für die Rechte von Werwölfen und auch anderen magischen Minderheiten einsetzt. Jedoch gibt es einige Mitglieder, die es Leid sind ergebnislose Gespräche zu führen und lassen ihren Frust auf eine schreckliche Art und Weise aus."

Severus nickte erneut. Ihn brannten tausend Fragen auf der Zunge aber er wagte es nicht sie zu unterbrechen.

„Diese Angriffe waren jedoch nicht wahllos und willkürlich. Die Opfer, ich weiß nicht in wie weit du damit vertraut bist-"

„Waren allesamt Angehörige von Abgeordneten, die für die Registrierpflicht kämpfen." Severus nickte stolz. Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht, das musste man ihm lassen. In seinem Wahn hatte er alles was mit den mysteriösen Angriffen in Verbindung stand förmlich gefressen.

„Ja. Die natürlich vollkommen unschuldig sind, dennoch sind die Angreifer nicht mordlustige Bestien sondern schlicht und einfach verzweifelt."

„Und das weißt du so genau weil?" Severus konnte nicht anders. Er musste wissen in wie weit sie in der Sache verwickelt war.

„Weil ich sie kenne. Alle."

Stille. Severus war baff. Woher kannte sie solche Menschen. Und vor allem, wenn sie sie kannte, konnte sie dafür sorgen, dass sie bestraft werden. Severus wusste, dass Hermine ein Mensch mit ausgeprägtem Rechtsbewusstsein war. Sie war niemand, der Regeln und Gesetze einfach überging und mutwillig missachtete. Sie musste einen guten Grund dafür haben.

Hermine rührte teilnahmslos ihre unberührte Tasse Tee um. Severus wägte seine Worte sorgfältig ab.

„Du hast damals zu Potter gesagt, das wäre erst der Anfang. Was hast du damit gemeint?" Diese Frage endlich auszusprechen gab ihm eine unglaubliche Befriedigung.

Sie sah ihn erneut abwägend an. Er hielt den Atem an. Er wusste, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Er wusste, dass sie wusste was und er wusste, dass sie gerade jetzt in diesem Moment seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit abwog.

„Seit den letzten gescheiterten Gesprächen wächst die Wut und der Frust immer mehr an. Ich kann es spüren. Diese Menschen sind einfach verzweifelt weil sie nicht gehört werden, weil sie nicht respektiert werden. Und sie glauben, dass es nun an der Zeit ist, das Ministerium zu zwingen sie anzuhören."

„Du redest von einem Putsch."

Stellte Severus trocken fest. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sonderlich überrascht war. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort hat die Menschen vereinigt, sie hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel. Mit seiner Vernichtung war nun ein Machtvakuum entstanden, welches nun alle möglichen Menschen anlockte. Schon relativ bald nach der Regierungsbildung war klar, dass das neue Ministerium sich zwar klar von Voldemort distanzierte, jedoch die Diskriminierung von Minderheiten unter den Deckmantel der Aufklärung von Verbrechen versteckte. So wurde etwa erklärt, dass die neuen Reservate für Zentauren nur in deren Interesse wären oder eben, dass eine Werwolfregistrierung nur zum Schutz der Bevölkerung diene. Natürlich schenkte Severus dem Zirkus in der Vergangenheit keine Beachtung, nun jedoch betraf es ihn.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn mit dieser Information betraut hatte, war mehr als ein einfacher Vertrauensbeweis. Er konnte sie mit dem Wissen nach Askaban schicken. Natürlich würde er eher selbst dorthin gehen, bevor sie in dieses Rattenloch geworfen wurde, nichtsdestotrotz zeigte es ihr tiefes Vertrauen in ihn und seine Diskretion. Severus spürte ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Es klang sogar für ihn selbst lächerlich, doch dieser Putsch machte sie beide zu einer Art Komplizen und er mochte den Gedanken. Sie zwei gegen den Rest der Welt. Oder zumindest gegen das Ministerium.

Mit einem hatte er zumindest Recht, sie hatte tatsächlich seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Es war nicht lange her, da war die größte Aufregung in seinem Leben der wöchentliche Einkauf und nun war er Mitwisser eines Komplottes gegen die Regierung. Hermine Granger. Diese Hexe würde einmal sein Ende sein, da war er sich sicher. Und er würde jede Sekunde davon genießen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Samstag 05:45 Uhr_

Severus lag wach in seinem Bett und starrte auf die düstere Decke über ihn. Er hatte den Schlaf längst aufgegeben, zu sehr beschäftigten ihn die Gedanken an Hermine und den Putsch.

Die Erinnerung an den Vortag verschafften ihm ein angenehmes Gefühl im Bauch und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Sie hatte ihn eingeweiht und ihn mit Informationen betraut, die sie vor Potter verborgen hatte. Zu sagen, dass das Severus freute war eine grobe Untertreibung.

Doch selbst die Freude die er empfand würde von der Angst überschattet, die er verspürte wenn er an Hermines Rolle bei dem Staatsstreich dachte. Sie leugnete zwar jeglichen aktiven Part ihrerseits doch Severus bezweifelte das. Sie wollte etwas ändern, sie wollte kämpfen und dies war nun ihre Gelegenheit.

Doch Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Unternehmen gelingen würde. Und wenn es so kam wie er dachte, dann würde Hermine die volle Härte des Gesetzes treffen. Selbst ihre Rolle als Potters beste Freundin würde sie dann nicht mehr schützen. Severus atmete tief ein, das durfte nie passieren. Er hatte schon eine Freundin verloren, er würde nicht tatenlos zusehen wie das Schicksal ihm nun auch Hermine nahm. Er musste sie aufhalten, so viel war sicher. Irgendwie musste er sie überzeugen, dass der Putsch nicht die Lösung war. Die Angst vor einem erneuten Krieg saß in den Knochen der Menschen, jeder aggressiver Akt würde sofort als Terror abgestempelt werden. Außerdem war die Abneigung von Werwölfen ein Problem, welches viel tiefer in der Gesellschaft verwurzelt war als sie dachte. Diese Angst und Vorsicht besiegte man mit Sicherheit nicht mit Gewalt. Er musste ihr einen anderen Weg schmackhaft machen, nur welchen. Severus rieb sich mit seiner Handfläche über sein Gesicht. Wenn er kein Heilmittel fand, würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben als eine ganze Untergrundgruppe, die ihm sicher alles andere als wohlgesinnt war, von ihren Plänen wegzubringen. Also alles in allem eine aussichtslose Situation. Severus raunte.

Warum konnte sein Leben nicht einmal zur Abwechslung leicht sein.

 _Samstag 11:26 Uhr_

Eine dunkle Gestalt schlich durch die verwinkelten und bevölkerten Straßen der Winkelgasse. Die Person setzte alles daran nicht bemerkt zu werden und schmuggelte sich geschickt unbemerkt an jeder Menschenmenge vorbei. Severus hatte eine Mission. Auch wenn es ihm zu wider war, brauchte er mehr Informationen. Warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen.

Flink bog er in eine finstere Seitengasse ein und schaute sich um. Niemand war ihm gefolgt. Gut. Auf dem vermoderten und mitgenommenem Schild stand der fast verblasste Schriftzug Nokturngasse. Zielstrebig steuerte ein düsteres Geschäft an. Er nahm die Kapuze runter und blickte noch einmal über die Schulter. Niemand scheint seine Anwesenheit bemerkt zu haben, zumindest kümmerte sich niemand um den ehemaligen Professor der den dunklen Lord ausspioniert hat.

Das Geschäft vor dem er nun stand war mit modernden Brettern zugenagelt und ein Schrifzug prangerte quer über die Eingangstüre _Behördlich bis auf weiteres geschlossen. ZM_

Er atmete tief ein und klopfte in einem gewissen Rhythmus gegen eine der Holzdielen. Er wartete. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich verlassen. Gerade als Severus enttäuscht umkehren wollte, regte sich etwas im Inneren des Geschäfts. Eine Diele kippte zur Seite und ein altes und ungepflegtes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.

„Snape?!"

„Offensichtlich. Mach die Tür auf, Borgin."

Der alte Mann nickte und mehrere fettige Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Mit Knacken und Rumpeln öffnete sich die Eingangstüre gerade soweit, dass Severus sich durchzwängen konnte. Das Geschäft war bis auf ein paar staubige Regale leer. Staub und Getier bedeckten den Boden und Severus brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich an die stickige Luft zu gewöhnen.

„Dich hätte ich in tausend Jahren nicht erwartet. Was willst du hier?!" Borgin setzte sich eine kaputte Brille auf die Nase und musterte Severus neugierig. Er machte einen gebrechlichen Eindruck und bewegte sich nur sehr langsam.

„Ich brauche Informationen." Auf einmal verzog der alte Mann sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze die ein Lächeln sein sollte. Er amüsierte sich scheinbar prächtig.

„Informationen, ja nach denen hast du immer schon gesucht." Severus verengte die Augen und betrachtete den alten Mann streng. Dessen Lächeln verschwand schlagartig und er beugte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Severus Snape kein Magier war, den man verärgern sollte.

„Nun gut, was willst du wissen." Der alte Mann trottete mit Severus im Schlepptau in ein Hinterzimmer. Immer wieder warf er den Zauberstab hinter sich und murmelte Schutzzauber. Es war purer Zufall, dass er nicht in Askaban saß. Das neue Ministerium vertrat eine Null Toleranz Politik gegenüber dunkler Magie und die Auroren veranstalteten regelmäßig Hetzjagden in der Nokturngasse. Borgin musste wachsam sein.

„Was weißt du über eine Revolte von diversen Kreaturen wie Werwölfen und dergleichen."

Der alte Mann zog beide Brauen überrascht hoch. Er wusste, dass sich Severus nach Voldemorts Fall der Öffentlichkeit entzogen hatte und die Gesellschaft tunlichst mied, woher also konnte der Mann dann von der Revolte wissen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte Severus nach seiner Quelle zu fragen, also ließ er sich geräuschvoll unter Ächzen auf einen alten dunkelroten Polstersessel fallen. Severus unterdrücke seinen Hustenreiz als er den Staub den der Mann aufgewirbelt hatte einatmete.

Borgin atmete mühselig ein und aus. Er faltete mit seinen alten und knochigen Fingern ein Dreieck und blickte angestrengt nach vorne. Severus wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Ich weiß nichts genaues, nur Gerede und Geflüster. Es soll eine Art Gruppe oder Verband geben, die den Neuerungen des Ministeriums alles andere als gut gesinnt sind. Es sind jedoch nicht nur Werwölfe, von dem was ich weiß sind Kobolde, Riesen, Zentauren auch unter den Mitgliedern zu finden. Es wird gemunkelt, dass sich sogar Wassermenschen und sogar ein Vampir der Sache angeschlossen haben, aber wer weiß was daran dran ist."

„Und was planen sie?"

Borgin sah ihn abschätzend an. Er wusste, dass Severus ein begnadeter Legilimentiker war, also würde er sich die Informationen die er haben wollte früher oder später holen. Er seufzte.

„Wie gesagt, es ist nur Gerede, aber ich habe erst vor kurzem gehört, dass einige der Mitglieder der Diskriminierung und Ausgrenzung nicht mehr tatenlos zu sehen wollen. Sie planen einen Aufstand."

„Wer ist der Anführer?"

Severus Herz schlug schneller. Wenn er wusste, wer der Anführer war, konnte er diesen vielleicht zur Vernunft bringen.

Borgin verzog abermals sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen das seine faulenden Zähne zeigte. Er grunzte vergnügt und sah Severus an.

„Nun jetzt wird es brisant. Angeblich soll der Anführer niemand geringeres als Hermine Granger sein."


	10. Chapter 10

_Samstag 18:22 Uhr_

Seit Stunden arbeiteten sie nebeneinander her und schnitten diverse Zutaten zu. Die Konversationen fielen knapp und kurz aus. Severus war so sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen, dass er es kaum schaffte Hermine anzusehen. Warum hatte sie ihn angelogen. Wenn er Borgins Worten glauben schenkte, und das tat er, war Hermine weitaus mehr als nur involviert. Sie war der Drahtzieher. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie nicht in der Position wäre diese Angriffe zu stoppen dabei führte sie sie an. Was war aus ihr geworden.

Severus schnitt stumm vor sich hin und bemerkte nicht die skeptischen Seitenblicke mit denen er von Hermine bedacht wurde. Das Hochgefühl was er hatte, als er dachte sie würde ihn mit ihren Geheimnissen betrauen war verschwunden, stattdessen fühlte er sich betrogen. Er dachte sie waren Freunde, also warum vertraute sie ihm nicht. Dachte sie, er würde bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit zu den Auroren laufen, oder noch schlimmer, zu Potter?

Severus steigerte sich mit jeder fortschreitenden Minute mehr und mehr hinein und empfand schließlich eine unbändige Wut. Er hatte sie in sein Leben gelassen, er hatte ihr geholfen und sich entschuldigt. Er hatte sich ihr geöffnet und sie hatte ihn angelogen. Auf einmal kam es ihm so vor, als ob die Freundschaft nur eine weitere Lüge in seinem Leben war. Er hörte auf zu schneiden und knallte das Messer auf das Brett. Hermine schreckte zusammen und sah ihn fragend an. Severus starrte auf die Wand vor ihm und sein Kopf dröhnte. Er spürte das Pochen in seinen Ohren und empfand es auf einmal unerträglich mit Hermine in diesem kleinen Raum zu sein. Er machte ein paar Schritte zurück und ging die Kellerstiege nach oben. Hermine rief ihm etwas nach, was er nicht hörte oder zumindest nicht hören wollte. Als er oben war riss er die Tür auf und verschwand. Hermine stand verdutzt in ihrem Vorzimmer und starrte dem Mann nach.

 _Samstag 22:55 Uhr_

Wie so oft saß Severus in seinem Fauteuil mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey. Er starrte abwesend in sein Glas und seine Gedanken kannten wie immer nur ein Thema. Hermine. Er wusste, er hätte nicht ohne Erklärung das Haus verlassen sollen aber der Schmerz den er verspürte übermannte ihn und ihm blieb keine andere Möglichkeit. Er wusste nicht ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass er alles wusste oder ob er einfach stillschweigend abwarten sollte, bis sie ihn einweihte. Dennoch sie hatte ihn angelogen, was versicherte ihm, dass sie es nicht wieder tat. Vielleicht war er auch nur Mittel zum Zweck und sie hatte nicht vor ihn jemals einzuweihen. Gerade als er in seinen Gedanken versunken war, hörte er ein leichtes Klopfen an seiner Tür. Er sah auf und wartete. Spielte ihm seine Wahrnehmung einen Streich? Wieder klopfte es, doch diesmal energischer. Er stellte sein Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und ging langsam zu der Tür. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab heraußen und machte sich bereit. Vielleicht hatte Borgin getratscht und jetzt statteten ihn ein paar wütende Werwölfe einen Besuch ab. Als er die Türe langsam öffnete sah er nur einen Werwolf.

Hermine stand vor ihm und wirkte nervös.

„Hallo." Er war sichtlich überrascht und nickte ihr langsam zu. Sie blickte unsicher um sich und fragte schließlich

„Kann ich hineinkommen." Severus überlegte kurz und trat schließlich einen Schritt zur Seite. Er schloss hinter ihr die Türe und verschränkte die Arme. Er bedachte sie mit einem stechenden Blick und wartete. Sie schaute sich um und spielte nervös mit ihren Händen.

„Das ist ein... schönes Haus." Sie machte eine ausladende Handbewegung und sah ihn an. Als er schweigend beide Brauen hochzog schluckte sie und wandte ihren Blick wieder ab. Er wusste, dass er nicht so hart zu ihr sein sollte, doch seine Enttäuschung ließ nichts anderes zu.  
„Falls ich dich irgendwie verärgert habe, dann tut es mir leid." Sie sah wieder zu ihm hoch. Sein Herz klopfte. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und atmete tief ein.

„Ich hatte eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Borgin." Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig.  
„Über?"

„Dich."

Hermine schluckte. Sie sah sich um und Severus konnte ihren Verstand der gerade auf Hochtouren arbeitete förmlich spüren.

„Warum hast du mich angelogen." Da war sie. Die Frage die Severus seit Stunden quälte. Er konnte nicht den Schmerz den er empfand aus seiner Stimme verbannen, doch in diesem Moment war es ihm auch gleich.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst."  
„Aha. Und wie ist es dann? Ich sollte dir beglückwünschen, du führst eine mordende Gruppe an die Terror verbreitet und Unschuldige tötet. Gratulation. Man könnte meinen wir hätten das hinter uns."

Er konnte die Wut sehen die in Hermine aufstieg und bereute für einen Moment seine Worte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung!"

„Ich erkenne Terror wenn ich ihn sehe!"

„Nein, denn den Terror den diese Leute ertragen müssen erkennst du nicht!"

„Wenn diese Leute ihren Unmut mit Angriffen äußern, dann gehören sie auch aus der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen!"

„Also ist dir der Hintergrund völlig egal?"

„Es ist mir egal was diese Monster _empfinden_ , das rechtfertigt gar nichts."

Das hatte gesessen. Severus bereute sofort was er gesagt hatte. Unglücklich ausgedrückt war untertrieben. Er konnte den Schmerz sofort in Hermines Augen sehen und ihm war auf einmal Elend zumute. Er wusste, dass seine Wut einen ganz anderen Ursprung hatte aber diesen konnte er Hermine nicht sagen. Er wusste ihn selbst nicht.

Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten aber er konnte sie nicht finden.

„Was ich damit sagen wollte-"

„Du willst damit sagen, dass diese Monster es verdienen ausgeschlossen zu werden."

„Nein ich-"

„Und ich bin eines davon."

„Nein Hermine du hast das falsch-"

„Ich dachte du würdest es verstehen, von allen Menschen die ich kannte, dachte ich, ich hätte in dir einen Freund der mich verstehen wü Verbündeten."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und Severus stockte der Atem, er rang um Worte aber er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sie zitterte und ging in Richtung Tür. Severus wollte sie aufhalten und hielt sie am Arm zurück. Er musste es richtig stellen. Auf einmal stieß sie ihn mit einer Wucht die er nicht erwartet hatte weg. Severus krachte gegen die Wand und ächzte vor Schmerz. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie stoppte und sah ihre Hände hasserfüllt an. Severus wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten als sie wortlos verschwand, wie er zuvor.

 _Sonntag 23:45 Uhr_

Es war zwar nicht der erste Tag an dem er Hermine nicht sah, dennoch war es mit unter einer der er-drückendsten. Seine Langeweile gärte in ihm und er versuchte vergebens sich abzulenken, doch seine Gedanken kannten nur ein Ziel. Severus seufzte. Er hatte es geschafft, eine Position wo er eindeutig im Recht war, immerhin hatte sie ihn belogen, mit seinen unbedachten Worten so zu wenden, dass schlussendlich er trübselig und einsam zu Hause saß. Warum schaffte er so etwas immer? Seine verdammte Neugier. Er hätte nie in die Nokturngasse gehen sollen. Warum musste er sich auch immer in alles einmischen. Es ging ihn nichts an. Warum beschäftigte ihn diese Hexe so sehr. Eine kleine Stimme in Severus flüsterte _Weil du sie magst._ Severus schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Er hatte sich an der Liebe versucht und nur Schmerz und Enttäuschung bekommen. Nein, er schob seine Obsession mit der Frau auf seine lange Isolation und seine Einsamkeit. Liebe war nichts für ihn. Das längst vergessene Gefühl was er verspürte wenn er sie sah oder an sie dachte verdrängte er komplett. Er hatte weder die Kraft noch die Zeit für Liebe. Freundschaft gestand er sich zu, aber das war auch schon alles.

Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein lautes Krachen unterbrochen. Auf einmal war ein heller Lichtstrahl zu sehen und ein Patronus stand mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er zeigte die Form eines Wolfes und sprang um Severus herum. Dieser starrte die Erscheinung verdutzt an und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es eigentlich nur Hermines Patronus sein konnte. Als er ihre hallende Stimme vernahm, war er schockiert wie fahl und schwach sie klang. Sie presste eine Adresse in London hervor und der Patronus löste sich in blauem Rauch auf. Severus saß noch immer unbewegt auf den Sessel und starrte auf den Ort wo zuvor der Patronus stand. Hermines Stimme klang schmerzverzerrt, sein Herz raste. Er stand ruckartig auf und ging schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Kabinett. Er kramte ein wenig und holte mehrere Phiolen heraus. Als er sie einsteckte überlegte er noch einen Moment und eilte schließlich nach draußen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entschlossen. Egal wie oder wo ihre Beziehung gerade stand, wenn sie seine Hilfe brauchte, würde er hier sein.

 _Sonntag 23:50 Uhr_

Er brauchte ein wenig um die Adresse zu finden aber schließlich stand er vor einem finsteren Park. Er war menschenleer und nur wenige Autos verirrten sich auf die schwach beleuchtete Straße. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und suchte vergeblich nach Hermines Silhouette. Er hatte den Zauberstab gezückt, wer weiß in welchen Schwierigkeiten sie steckte und er wollte keinesfalls überrascht werden. Als er durch das Gestrüpp ging hörte er rechts neben sich ein Geräusch. Er drehte sich um und hielt seinen Zauberstab hin. Das fahle Lumos Licht beleuchtete jedoch nur einen Strauch. „Severus.." Er drückte die stechenden Äste zur Seite und sah eine Gestalt die am Boden kauerte. Er eilte zu ihr hin und erkannte Hermine die sich eine klaffende Wunde an ihrer Schulter zu hielt. Ein kurzer Blick reichte und er konnte sehen, dass dies eindeutig eine Wunde war die durch einen Fluch verursacht wurde. Auroren? Sie starrte ihn erleichtert an und griff seinen Arm. Er kniete sich zu ihr und sprach einige Heilzauber. Ganz langsam begann die Wunde zu heilen, doch es würde die ganze Nacht brauchen bis dass sie vollständig verschwand. Nach den blutbefleckten Kleidern zu urteilen verlor sie bereits eine Menge Blut. Sie brauchte dringend Tränke. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte eine Phiole heraus. Hermine stöhnte leise vor Schmerzen und Severus brach es das Herz sie so zu sehen. Sie trank gierig die Tränke die ihr Severus gab aus und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass der Geschmack schwer zu ertragen war, jedoch hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Er schaute um sich und suchte die Umgebung nach unliebsamen Besuchern ab. Als er sie wieder ansah schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, als ob sie ihm mitteilen wollte, dass sie allein waren und keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Auf einmal hörte er hinter sich mehrere Plops und Rufe. Auroren. Sie waren ihr gefolgt. Severus Stirn war schweißnass. Er musste sie hier wegschaffen, und zwar sofort. Er konnte nicht mit ihr apperieren, soviel war sicher. Sie würde es in ihrem Zustand nicht überstehen. Severus hob sie in seine Arme hoch und keuchte. „Wie kann ein so kleiner Mensch so schwer sein?!" fluchte er leise. Er erhielt dafür ein schwaches kichern. Er konzentrierte sich und brachte all seine Kraft auf für einen Absprung. Er war noch nie so dankbar für diese Kunst die er mit viel Mühe erlernen konnte. Die beiden flogen durch die kalte Nachtluft und für eine Sekunde dachte er, als er die funkelten Lichter der Stadt unter sich und den Mond über sich sah, wie schön und einzigartig dieser Moment sein könnte.


	11. Chapter 11

_Montag 02:41 Uhr_

Severus lugte ein letztes mal in sein Schlafzimmer. Nach ihrer Flucht brachte er sie in sein Haus und versorgte so gut er konnte ihre Wunden. Er konnte mit Stolz sagen, dass diese klaffende und blutende Wunde keine Narbe hinterlassen würde- sofern sie konsequent seine gebraute Tinktur auftragen würde. Dank eines Schlaftrankes schlief sie tief und fest. Severus schloss die Türe vorsichtig und nahm seinen Platz in seinem Fauteuil ein. Das Glas Feuerwhiskey stand noch immer auf seinem Platz auf dem kleinen Tischchen und Severus trank es mit einem Schluck leer. Er schauderte über die Wärme die das Getränk während seiner Abwesenheit angenommen hatte. Er stand auf und nahm aus einer Kommode einen Stoß Zeitschriften heraus. Mit seiner Entscheidung sie vor den Auroren zu retten, war er indirekt ein Mithelfer der Organisation, also sollte er sich so gut wie möglich über deren Hintergründe informieren. Er suchte sich zwar früher schon einiges zusammen, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas wichtiges entgangen war. Hermines Worte hinterließen Spuren von Zweifel in Severus.

War die Lage wirklich so prekär wie sie sagte? Von seiner Unterhaltung mit Borgin wusste er über die spontanen Razzien die immer noch regelmäßig in der Nokturngasse durchgeführt werden. Seit den Angriffen waren sie noch häufiger und immer mehr Leute wurden verhaftet. Manche kamen nach wenigen Stunden wieder zurück, andere jedoch wurden nie mehr gesehen. Severus erschauderte. Waren sie von einem Terrorregime in ein anderes gerutscht, ohne dass er es bemerkte? Was hatten die Opfer des Krieges für einen Sinn wenn es noch immer Menschen gab die in Angst leben mussten. Severus durchforstete erneut die Zeitschriften und auf einmal fielen ihm Dinge auf, die ihm vorher entgangen waren. So waren sämtliche Berichte über die Durchsuchungen oder Razzien stets im Sinne des Ministeriums geschrieben. In einem Artikel wurde auf die kostengünstige Verfügbarkeit von Werwolfsbanntrank hingewiesen, jedoch mit der Bedingung sich freiwillig registrieren zu lassen.

Hermine hatte erwähnt, dass es unzählige Werwölfe gab die in der Gesellschaft lebten ohne dass jemand von ihrer Krankheit wusste. Sie meinte, dass es sogar im Ministerium Werwölfe gab.

Als er sie gefragt hatte, warum sie nicht wie ihre Freunde Aurorin wurde oder sonst ein hohes Amt bezogen hatte, hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass Menschen wie sie, also Werwölfe generell, in der Wirtschaft nicht gerade begünstigt werden. Umso weniger wollte man einen Werwolf in einer bedeutenden Position sehen. Sämtliche Job Angebote hatte sie also folglich nur erhalten, weil sie Hermine Granger und Harry Potters beste Freundin war. Eine Leistung auf die sie sich sicher niemals berufen würde. Er musste zugeben, dass Werwölfe es tatsächlich nicht gerade leicht hatten. Weder damals noch heute. Aber dennoch, das rechtfertigte keinesfalls die Angriffe. Severus zog seine Brauen zusammen. Er wollte ihr helfen, aber wie.

 _Montag 08:41 Uhr_

Ein leises Knarzen der veralteten Stiegen war in der kleinen Küche zu hören. Severus sah auf und erblickte Hermine, die sich langsam die Treppe hinunter arbeitete. Er stand sofort auf und wollte sie stützen, doch sie winkte dankend ab. Severus bemerkte wie müde und abgekämpft sie aussah und er fühlte sofort eine Wut in seinem Bauch. Der gestrige Kampf hatte sie doch mehr mitgenommen als er gehofft hatte. Wer hatte sie angegriffen. Severus nahm sich vor, dass er denjenigen finden würde und wenn es das letzte war was er tat. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf den einzigen Stuhl der in dem engen Raum stand und atmete laut aus. Severus fiel auf, dass er seit dem Tod seiner Eltern niemals einen zweiten Stuhl gebraucht hatte. Da er stets alleine war, war er zumindest nie von Nöten. Er fand dieses kleine und enge Zimmer immer schon schrecklich und wollte es durch zusätzliche Möbel nicht noch unnötigerweise noch enger machen.

Er fühlte sich unbeholfen. Unzählige Fragen brannten ihn auf der Zunge aber er wusste nicht wie er die Unterhaltung anfangen sollte. Zu seiner Erleichterung fing Hermine zu sprechen an.

„Ich habe mich gestern gar nicht für deine Hilfe bedankt. Danke, Severus."

Hermine schaute unsicher zu ihm auf. Er nickte stumm und verzog keine Miene doch in seinen Augen konnte ein geübter Blick die versteckte Freude über ihre Worte sehen. Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und sein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller. Er stellte ihr ein paar Toastscheiben und ein Glas Marmelade auf den Tisch. Mehr hatte er nicht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie am Montag morgen in seiner Küche sitzen würde, hätte er eingekauft. Als sie zufrieden ihren Toast aß, räusperte er sich und fasste seinen Mut zusammen.

„Was ist gestern eigentlich passiert?"

Hermine hörte zu kauen auf und schaute ihn an. Er wandte den Blick ab und setzte vorsichtig nach „Du musst es mir natürlich nicht erzählen."

Hermine legte das letzte Stück Toast auf den Teller und schien zu überlegen. Schließlich atmete sie tief ein und aus und fing an von der Nacht, die die zwei Freunde wieder einander geführt hatte, zu erzählen.

„Als ich am Samstag von hier weggegangen bin, habe ich einen Anruf erhalten. Ein Informant hat mir gesagt, dass ein Lager in Derbyshire aufgelöst werden soll. In dem Lager waren etwa zwei dutzend Menschen, unter ihnen auch Kinder. Nicht alles Werwölfe aber zum großen Teil. Sie hatten sich dort versteckt weil sie nirgends anders Zuflucht fanden. Ich bin sofort dorthin und wollte helfen, doch als ich dort ankam war die Razzia bereits in vollem Gange. Ich packte so viele Menschen wie ich konnte und apperierte in die Nähe eines anderes Lagers. Doch dieses Lager, welches ich für sicher hielt, wurde ebenfalls gerade gestürmt. Anscheinend hatten sie Informationen und planten ihren Angriff genau. Ich wusste nicht mehr wohin und es brach Panik aus. Für viele war es keine Option aufgegriffen zu werden. Sie würden in Azkaban landen. Schließlich fing ein Kampf an. Zunächst wollte ich schlichten doch ich merkte schnell, dass die Auroren nicht gekommen waren um zu reden. Der Kampf dauerte an und wir zerstreuten uns in alle Richtungen doch egal wohin wir flohen, sie kamen uns nach. Erst am Sonntag Nachmittag habe ich bemerkt, dass wir einen Spitzel unter uns hatten. Schließlich war ich vor Erschöpfung unvorsichtig geworden und mich erwischte ein Fluch. Ich verlor zu viel Blut und apperierte mich mit letzter Kraft in den Brownson Park. Dort wartete ich einige Stunden bis ich sicher war, dass mir niemand folgte. Dann sandte ich meinen Patronus los um dich zu holen. Du warst der einzige.. Ich wusste nicht wen ich sonst fragen sollte."

Severus lauschte gespannt Hermines Worten. Wenn sie sich Samstags vertragen hätten, wäre sie vielleicht nicht dorthin gegangen und der Fluch hätte sie nicht erwischt. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte Severus, er fühlte sich indirekt verantwortlich. _Du warst der einzige_. Severus Herz raste.

„Haben sie dich erkannt?"

„Ich denke wenn sie mich erkannt hätten, würde Harry bereits vor deiner Tür stehen."

„Warum vor meiner?"  
„Weil er weiß, dass du der einzige bist der mir helfen würde."

Hermine sagte das mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit die Severus überraschte. Anscheinend war er nun wirklich schon ein Teil der Rebellion.

„Und wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

„Es haben sich einige bereits an verschiedenen neuen Orten gesammelt. Die Wut und die Verzweiflung ist natürlich noch größer geworden. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich die Lage noch im Griff habe." Hermine sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich habe das Gefühl ich verliere langsam die Kontrolle."

„Was passiert wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst?"

„Das Ministerium wird fallen."

„Ein paar Werwölfe können nicht das gesamte Ministerium stürzen."

Hermine schaute ihn traurig an und schenkte ihm ein halbseitiges Lächeln und sagte nichts.

„Dieses Heilmittel, war das alles ein Vorwand?"

Hermine überlegte und Severus hielt den Atem an. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde, sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie ihn nur ausgenutzt hatte.

„Nun ja, anfangs wollte ich tatsächlich eine Lösung finden. Als ich bemerkte, dass die Unzufriedenheit stetig wuchs und mir die Situation immer mehr entglitt, dachte ich, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit wäre eine Rebellion zu verhindern. Doch mittlerweile habe ich eingesehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte."

„Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt? Warum bin ich dann immer gekommen?"

Severus hielt erneut den Atem an. Worte konnten nicht beschreiben was er empfand.

Hermine schaute ihn unsicher in die Augen.

„Weil ich deine Anwesenheit genossen habe. Du hast mich nicht als Werwolf oder schlimmer, als Opfer gesehen sondern als _unfassbar neunmalkluge Besserwisserin._ "

Sie grinste ihn offen an und sein Herz raste. Er konnte ein schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

Sie richtete sich langsam auf und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Sie stellte ihren Teller zur Abwasch und ging in Richtung Haustüre. Bevor sie ging, blickte sie noch einmal über ihre Schulter und rief

„Und wer weiß, wenn dieses Chaos vorbei ist, kann ich dich vielleicht überzeugen mit mir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Oder ein Butterbier. Ich bin nicht wählerisch."

Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Er hätte ohnehin nichts sagen können. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand er immer noch in der kleinen Küche und starrte auf die nun geschlossene Haustüre. Was zum Teufel war gerade geschehen.


	12. Chapter 12

_Montag 15:55 Uhr_

Als sich Severus auf den Weg von dem kleinen Waldstück zu Hermines Haus machte, gingen ihn eine Flut von Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er durchlebte immer wieder den Morgen und sezierte ihn bis aufs kleinste Detail. Eigentlich war der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine ihn zu einem Treffen einladet der schönste den er sich vorstellen konnte doch gleichzeitig war er auch der schlimmste. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit den Gefühlen, die er verspürte wenn er an sie dachte, umgehen sollte. Als er noch jung war, hatte er der Liebe abgeschworen. Der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung brannten sich sein Hirn und warnten ihn bei jeder Begegnung mit einem weiblichen Wesen. Folglich baute er eine Mauer um sein Herz und verbarg seine Gefühle geschickt unter einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit. Doch sie war ihm nicht gleichgültig.

Nur reichte das aus? War das genug um ihn aus seiner Schale zu locken? Konnte er jemals der sein den sie verdiente. Er wusste er war ein schwieriger Mann. Die Vergangenheit formte ihn und machte ihn vorsichtig. Aber er wusste auch, dass wenn jemand seine Mauer durchbrechen konnte, war es Hermine. Eigentlich, wenn er sich ehrlich war, hatte sie das bereits vor Wochen geschafft.

Seine Grübelei wurden je durchbrochen als er einen Mann vor Hermines Haus stehen sah. Er griff sofort in seinen Ärmel und wappnete sich. Als er sich langsam der Gestalt näherte er kannte er die markanten schwarzen Haare und die grünen Augen. Potter. Severus hielt überrascht ein und starrte auf den Mann. Dieser war nicht minder überrascht und rief erschrocken

„Snape?!"

„Gut erkannt, Potter. Was wollen Sie hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie auch fragen."  
Severus zog seine Braue missbilligend hoch. Harry schluckte und sah erneut auf die verschlossene Türe.  
Er merkte, dass Harry etwas beschäftigte. Er wirkte nervös und unruhig. Seine Augen zeigten dunkle Ringe und seine Haut hatte eine kränkliche Blässe angenommen.

„Wissen Sie wo sie ist?"

Severus blies einen Atemstoß aus.

„Nein."

Harry nickte langsam. Severus wusste nicht ob er ihn glaubte aber er zumindest akzeptierte er seine Antwort. Harry sah zu Boden und atmete tief ein.  
„Wenn Sie sie sehen...bitte sagen Sie ihr.. sagen Sie ihr, dass sie sich bitte melden soll."

Severus merkte, dass Harry mehr sagen wollte aber etwas hielt ihn auf. Resignierend wandte sich der junge Auror ab und rief Snape über seine Schulter noch

„Passen Sie gut auf sie auf, Snape."

Severus ging ihm einige Schritte nach und fragte

„Vor wem sollte ich sie beschützen?"

Wurde sie verfolgt? War sie auf der Liste der Auroren?

Harry wandte sich erneut um und sah Severus in die Augen. Severus sah die Müdigkeit und die Traurigkeit.

„Vor sich selbst."

Severus wartete noch einige Zeit vor der Tür bevor er schließlich nach Hause ging. Die Sorge um Hermine fraß ihn auf. Beim Nachhauseweg ging er bei einem kleinen Lebensmittelgeschäft vorbei. Auf einmal erstarrte er. Er ging noch einmal zurück und betrat das Geschäft. Er ignorierte die Blicke die seine seltsame Erscheinung auf sich zogen und starrte auf den Fernseher der mitten im Geschäft hing. Die Nachrichten berichteten vom neu gewählten Premier Minister. Er kannte den Mann. Er war ihm schon einmal begegnet. Doch wie passte das zusammen, woher sollte er den neuen Muggel Premierminister kennen? Er blickte in das Gesicht des Mannes, der sich für die Glückwünsche bedankte und bekannt gab, dass nun ein neues Zeitalter begann. Severus Kopf dröhnte doch er konnte das Gesicht nicht zu ordnen. Vermutlich spielte ihm sein Verstand einen Streich. Er hatte den Mann vermutlich bereits in einer Zeitung gesehen oder auf einem Wahlplakat. Auf einmal sah er ein dutzend Eulen vor dem Geschäft hastig vorbei fliegen. Mitten am Tag diese Anzahl von Eulen? Das war selbst für die magische Welt nicht normal. Die Muggel die im Geschäft waren liefen aus diesem und starrten fasziniert die Vögel an. Etwas musste passiert sein. Die Angst um Hermine umfasste sein Herz mit einem harten Griff und er spürte wie sie ihm die Kehle zu schnürte. Er musste zu ihr. Er musste sichergehen, dass es ihr gut ging.

Severus taumelte Rücklings aus dem Geschäft und apperierte. Er rannte den Weg zu Hermines Haus und erstarrte als er dort ein dutzend Auroren sah, die das Haus umstellten. Severus versteckte sich sofort hinter einem Strauch und beobachtete das Geschehen. Warum waren am helllichten Tag mitten in einer Muggelsiedlung Auroren? Severus beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Vor wenigen Stunden aß Hermine noch in seiner Küche einen Toast und nun wurde ihr Heim umstellt und sie war nirgends aufzufinden. Was konnte in den wenigen Stunden passiert sein? Er zückte langsam seinen Zauberstab und machte sich bereit. Wenn Hermine kämpfen müsste, wäre er bereit. Doch nichts regte sich in dem Haus. Er beobachtete das Geschehen und entschied sich, dass Hermine vermutlich nicht zu Hause war. Aber wo war sie wirklich? Er beschloss in der Winkelgasse nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Vielleicht stattete er auch Borgin noch einen Besuch ab. Der alte Mann wusste mehr als er Severus sagen wollte, da war er sich sicher.

 _Montag 16:58 Uhr_

Die Winkelgasse war ein einziges Chaos. Überall rannten Menschen umher, qualmende Zettel flogen durch die Luft und hinterließen einen stechenden Duft. Severus schaute sich um und sah die Quelle der angekokelten Papierstücke die mit ihrem Rauch die Luft verpesteten. Die Redaktion des Tagespropheten brannte und es stiegen schwarze Rauschschwaden aus den geborstenen Fenster des Gebäudes.

Severus bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmenge und erspähte Borgin an einer Ecke. Er wunderte sich, dass der alte Mann sich tatsächlich hinaus getraut hatte und ging auf ihn zu. Borgin hatte ein hässliches amüsiertes Grinsen und Severus Magen fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an. Der alte Mann sah Severus und winkte ihn mit einladenden Handbewegungen zu sich her.  
„Was ist passiert?" Severus musste fast brüllen um den Lärm der Menschen zu übertönen.

„Das Ministerium ist gefallen!" Borgin lachte. „Der Minister ist zusammen mit einigen Abgeordneten verschwunden. Die meisten der Auroren ebenfalls!"  
Severus starrte den Mann ungläubig an.

„Wie?"

„Angeblich haben ein paar ehemalige Todesser die Auroren in eine Falle gelockt und während ihrer Abwesenheit das Ministerium gestürmt. Der Minister hat sofort das Handtuch geworfen und ist anscheinend geflohen."

Severus nahm die Worte des Mannes langsam auf und verarbeitete sie. Todesser? Warum sollten sie das Ministerium stürzen wollen, sie waren eindeutig in der Unterzahl. Außerdem hatten sie keinen Rückhalt in der Bevölkerung, niemals würden sie es schaffen eine Regierung zu bilden.

Severus sah das Chaos das ihn umgab. Er konnte keinen Sinn in Borgins Worten finden. War das der Putsch den Hermine plante? So unüberlegt und roh. Oder war ihr die Situation tatsächlich entglitten?

Er musste ihn fragen.  
„Was ist mit Granger?"  
Borgin sah ihn überrascht an.

„Habe nichts von ihr gehört. Versteckt sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo und wartet den Sturm ab. Gryffendor. Pah." Borgin schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Wut stieg in Severus auf doch er schluckte sie schnell runter. Nun war nicht die Zeit oder der Ort.

Anscheinend hatte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über die Rebellion und diese war kopflos drauf und dran alles zu zerstören was sie aufgebaut hatte. Severus Herz raste. Er fühlte sich hilflos, kurz überlegte er ob er wieder zu ihrem Haus gehen sollte, doch die Auroren waren bestimmt noch immer dort und wenn sie ihn sahen, würde er ihr mehr schaden als helfen.

Er ertrug die Menschenmenge nicht mehr und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Resignierend sah er ein, dass es in diesem Moment nichts gab was er tun konnte. Das Ministerium war laut Borgin abgeriegelt, niemand kam hinein oder heraus.

Er hatte keine Hinweise auf Hermines Verbleib und selbst wenn, wusste er nicht wie er ihr helfen konnte. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass sie nicht mit dem Putsch in Verbindung gebracht werden würde, doch als er sich an die Auroren vor ihrem Haus erinnerte wusste er, es war zu spät.


	13. Chapter 13

_Donnerstag 14:25 Uhr_

Severus hörte nichts mehr von Hermine. Jeden Tag wartete er vor ihrem Haus, doch es war verlassen. Zumindest waren die Auroren abgezogen. Laut dem Tagespropheten wurden die Todesser gefasst und die Auroren befreit. Nun er war nicht gerade überrascht, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Die Todesser hatten viel zu wenige Verbindungen und Einfluss um sich wirklich dauerhaft zu etablieren.

Er konnte kein Wort über Hermine lesen und warf die Zeitung gelangweilt weg. Anscheinend gelang alles wieder in die Normalität zurück, doch wo war sie. Severus seufzte. Er vermisste sie, er vermisste ihre Gespräche und ihre Anwesenheit. Seine Sorge wuchs mit jedem Tag ihrer Abwesenheit.

Doch Potter und Weasley würden nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte. Der Gedanke beruhigte ihn und er vertraute auf die Freundschaft die die drei verband. Er wünschte sich lediglich, dass ihre Freundschaft die sie teilten, sie wieder zu ihm zurück bringen würde.

 _Montag 07:52 Uhr_

Der Tagesprophet überschlug sich förmlich mit neuen alten Meldungen über den Putschversuch und Severus verlor allmählich das Interesse. Im Prinzip wiederholten sich die Artikel immer wieder und es gab kaum neue Informationen. Das Parlament, oder zumindest das was davon übrig war, bildete eine Übergangsregierung und kündigte an, in nächster Zeit einen neuen Minister zu wählen. Die verschwundenen Abgeordneten sowie der ehemalige Minister waren noch immer unauffindbar und man vermutete, dass die Todesser sie verschleppt und getötet haben. Die Anhörungen begannen und Severus las ein paar von früher bekannte Namen unter den Beschuldigten.

Severus schenkte den Artikeln kaum mehr Beachtung. Die Gesellschaft hatte keinen Reiz mehr für ihn und Politik interessierte ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Er vertraute darauf, dass sich Hermine bei ihm melden würde sobald es ihr möglich war. Ansonsten würde er sein Leben in Isolation fortsetzen und von seinen Erinnerungen mit ihr zehren.

 _Freitag 08:22 Uhr_

Severus konnte nicht anders und ließ sich mittlerweile jeden Tag eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten bringen. Er schämte sich schrecklich dafür aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Hermine war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und er hoffte zumindest einen kleinen Hinweis über Hermines Verbleib zu lesen. Er richtete sich zwei Scheiben Toast und einen schwarzen Tee. Er setzte sich hin und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Vorsichtig nahm er die dampfende Tasse in seine Hand und schlug mit der anderen die Zeitung auf. Auf einmal ließ er die Tasse fallen und das heiße Getränk breitete sich über den kleinen dunklen Tisch aus. Severus starrte entgeistert auf die Zeitung. Mitten auf der Titelseite blickte ihn Hermine an. Sie war umringt von Fotografen und immer wieder erschien ein Blitzlicht auf ihrem Gesicht. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht nehmen und es wirkte beinahe fremd auf ihn . Ihr Ausdruck war so.. verändert. Hart und kalt. Sie blickte stolz direkt in die Kamera und durchbohrte mit ihrem wachsamen Blick jeden Betrachter. Die Narbe war nun kaum zu sehen, Hermines Auftreten war stark und stolz. Severus fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über das Zeitungspapier. Auf einmal spürte er ihre schmerzhafte Abwesenheit in seinem Leben mit voller Wucht über sich hinein brechen. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal in was sie verwickelt war. Er wollte nur bei ihr sein. Als er die Schlagzeile unter dem Bild las, glaubte er beinahe er würde träumen.

 _Neuer Minister im Parlament_ _einstimmig beschlossen._

 _Am gestrigen Tag wurde in einer Sondersitzung des Parlaments mit einstimmiger Mehrheit der neue Minister gewählt. Hermine Jane Granger, die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, hatte seit dem schrecklichen Überfall auf das Ministerium von einer Gruppe Todesser maßgeblich zur Aufklärung des Angriffes beigetragen und dafür gesorgt, dass sämtliche Putschisten aufgespürt und verhaftet werden konnten._

 _Ihre Rolle als Widerstandskämpferin im zweiten Krieg gegen Voldemort und nun als Informantin versprechen sie als fähige und mutige Ministerin. In ihrer ersten Ansprache versprach sie der Nation eine lückenlose Aufklärung der Angriffe sowie für eine gerechte und unvoreingenommene Regierung einzustehen. Sie kündigte an, dass ihr Kampf gegen den Terror gerade erst begonnen hatte und sich jeder der den Frieden gefährdete einer unnachgiebigen Verfolgung und Verhaftung bewusst sein musste._

 _Wir, die Redaktion des Tagespropheten wünschen der neuen Ministerin alles Gute und blicken gespannt auf eine neue Zukunft._

Severus las die Zeilen erneut und erneut. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er blätterte wie wild und fand schließlich die Liste mit den neuen Abgeordneten in der Regierung. Er wusste jetzt wonach er suchen musste. Hermine hatte einmal erwähnt, dass es sogar im Ministerium Werwölfe gab. Severus hatte damals angenommen, es handelte sich um drei oder vier Exemplare doch als der die Liste las und sie mit seiner alten Lieferliste des Wolfbanntrankes verglich, wurde ihm klar, dass er das Ausmaß dieses Komplotts grässlich unterschätzt hatte. Das Parlament bestand nun gänzlich aus Werwölfen- und die Öffentlichkeit hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer davon. Severus lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. Auf einmal musste er lachen. Sie hatte ihm die ganze Zeit über kleine Hinweise gegeben, aber er war zu blind um sie zu sehen. Warum überraschte es Severus überhaupt. Er hatte Hermine Granger unterschätzt, ein Fehler der ihm nie wieder passieren wird.


	14. Chapter 14

_Epilog_

Severus ging zügigen Schrittes über die schwarz grünen Kacheln des Ministeriums. Es war Montag Nachmittag und ein dementsprechende Unruhe war zu spüren. Mehr als einmal musste er einer Menschengruppe ausweichen oder um tratschende Paare herumschleichen.

Er schritt bei der Statue vorbei und schaute kurz zu dem goldenen Zentauren der stolz seinen Bogen spannte. Die Statue hatte sich scheinbar nicht verändert. Am Sockel war in goldenen Buchstaben _Gleichheit, Gerechtigkeit und Einigkeit_ gemeißelt. Er blieb nur kurz stehen und betrachtete den Schriftzug. Schließlich wurde er gerempelt und nachdem er den Schuldigen mit einem Todesblick bedachtet hatte, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Über der großen Eingangstüre waren ein großes Transparent von Hermine, die stolz nach vorn blickte. „Auf eine neue Zukunft." stand unter ihrem Gesicht welches scheinbar über die Menschenmassen hinweg blickte.

Die Pforte wurde von mehreren Auroren bewacht welche eine Art Sicherheitskontrollen aufgebaut hatte. Er musste sich in einer Reihe anstellen und wurde mittels Zauber auf diverse Gegenstände untersucht. Severus kam ohne Probleme durch die Kontrolle und fuhr mit dem Aufzug in den obersten Stock.

Als die Aufzugtüren aufgingen, wurde er von einem freundlich dreinblickenden Mann empfangen. Er lächelte ihn an und bat ihm zu folgen. Severus nickte nur und ging dem Mann nach.

Seine Schritte wurden von dem samt roten Teppich gedämpft und schließlich stand er vor einer großen Mahagoni Flügeltür. Diese wurde von zwei Auroren bewacht, die Severus interessiert musterten. Severus dachte einen kurzen Moment an Potter und Weasley und wunderte sich wo sich die zwei wohl befinden würden. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und schenkte den Männern keine Beachtung mehr. Es spielte keine Rolle wo die zwei waren. Hauptsache sie waren nicht hier.

Der Mann der Severus empfangen hatte, klopfte leicht an die massive Tür und verschwand für seine Sekunde dahinter. Als er wieder heraus kam, bat er Severus kurz zu warten und sich zu setzen. Severus setzte sich wie gebeten hin und wartete gespannt. Hin und wieder musterte er den Gang und die Männer die ihn immer noch unverhohlen ansahen. Lediglich der junge Mann, vermutlich ein Sekretär, ging fleißig seiner Arbeit nach und beachtete Severus nicht weiter. Severus schluckte. Seine Nervosität wuchs mit jeder Minute die er wartete.

 _Kaffee oder Butterbier._ Er war nicht minder überrascht als er die schriftliche Einladung erhielt und überlegte sogar für eine Sekunde aus Sturheit abzusagen. Natürlich war das rein aus seinem gekränkten Stolz entsprungen und er antwortete rasch mit einer Zusage. Nun war er hier und wartete nervös wie ein Schüler vor dem Büro des Direktors. Bevor sich Severus diverse Szenarien ausmalen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und der junge Mann stand sofort von seinem Schreibtisch auf und bat Severus hinein.

Severus fand sich in einem geräumigen Raum mit hohen Wänden wieder, diese waren mit Bücherregalen gesäumt. Von den großen Fenstern aus konnte man die geschäftige Halle sehen und sie ließen einen leichten Lichtschein in das Innere des großen Raumes. Mitten drin stand ein großer Schreibtisch, auf diesen waren einige Akten und sonstigen Schriftstücken feinsäuberlichst geordnet. Alles in allem strahlte der Raum eine noble Eleganz aus. Zumindest war man als Besucher beeindruckt wenn nicht sogar ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

„Gratulation, Ministerin." Severus beugte seinen Kopf. Seine tiefe sonore Stimme hallte ein klein wenig in der Größe des Raumes. Hermine lächelte ihn leicht an.

Sie ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und auf ein Schnipsen hin erschien ein Sitzarrangement mit zwei gemütlich aussehenden Fauteuils und einem kleinen Tischchen. Hermine deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er sich setzen solle. Als er sich hinsetzte erschien vor ihm eine Tasse Kaffee sowie ein Glas Butterbier. Er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie überrascht an. Hermine schmunzelte

„Ich sagte ja, Kaffee oder Butterbier. Als Ministerin denke ich, dass beides durchaus im Budget enthalten sind."

Severus nickte.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich habe dich unterschätzt. Werwölfe im Miniterium zu platzieren, einen Putsch zu veranstalten und dann schließlich rechtens zur Ministerin gewählt zu werden. Das ist eher Slytherin als Gryffendor."

Hermine lachte.

„Ich habe schnell bemerkt, dass man als Gryffendor in der Politik fehl am Platz ist."

Severus nahm sich ein Butterbier und trank gierig ein paar Schlucke davon. Seine Nervosität trocknete seinen Mund aus und er wollte vermeiden, dass ein Krächzen diese verrät.

„War das alles geplant?"

Hermine atmete tief ein. Ihr war bewusst, dass er diese Frage stellen würde. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihn nicht eher eingeweiht hatte aber sie hoffte er würde ihre Beweggründe verstehen.

„Nun ja, zunächst wollte ich lediglich mit einer Mehrheit im Parlament bewirken, dass die Werwolfsdekrete und andere nicht durchgesetzt werden konnten. Nach einiger Zeit wurde dem ehemaligen Minister bewusst, dass er mit der damaligen Demokratie nicht weit kam und setzte einen Noterlass in Kraft. Damit setzte er mehrere Dekrete ohne Mehrheit durch. Schließlich musste ich einsehen, dass ich mit Ehre und Anstand nicht weit kam.

Die Unruhe wuchs an und die Angriffe begannen. Ich wusste, wenn ich nicht handeln würde, würde ich die Kontrolle verlieren und das Land würde ins Chaos stürzen. Also schleuste ich weiterhin immer mehr Werwölfe ins Parlament und suchte den Kontakt zu ehemaligen Todessern. Ich konnte sie zu einem Putsch überzeugen und gab ihnen die Liste der Abgeordneten die ihres Wissens einer „neuen Welt" im Wege standen. Sie griffen an. Anschließend -"

„Anschließend hast du sie verraten und dich ins rechte Licht gerückt. Die Mehrheit im Parlament sorgte für den Rest."

Hermine nickte.

Severus war noch nie so fasziniert von einem anderen Menschen. Er wusste, dass ihre Intelligenz außergewöhnlich war, doch diese Gerissenheit ließ Salazar selbst blass aussehen.

„Der Tagesprophet?"

Hermine zog eine Braue hoch.

„Sagen wir es so, es war eine willkommene Beilage."

Nun war Severus an der Reihe und zog seine Braue hoch. Unfassbar. Diese Hexe war unfassbar.

„Wenn wir beim Thema sind, ich bräuchte eine beträchtliche Menge Wolfsbanntrank...?"

Severus nickte rasch. Hermine sah ihn dankbar an und griff über den kleinen Beistelltisch seine Hand. Severus Herz fing bei dem Kontakt an zu rasen. Ihre Hand fühlte sich warm an. Sehr warm. Severus schluckte. Nun war seine Gelegenheit. Er musste handeln. Er musste sie zu einem Essen einladen.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte klopfte es an der Tür. Hermine verzog das Gesicht und sah auf die alte Uhr die hinter Severus hing. Die Türe ging auf und der junge Mann von vorhin steckte seinen Kopf verlegen durch.

„Frau Ministerin, der Muggelpremier ist hier."

Hermine nickte. „Jetzt schon? Nun gut, bitte ihn herein, Severus, es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich melde mich bei dir in Ordnung?" Severus nickte, er ließ sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken. „Als Entschuldigung könnte ich dich zum Essen einladen?" Seine Mine erhellte sich schlagartig und er nickte eifrig. Er verbeugte sich zum Abschied und ls er sich umdrehte und ging kam ihm der Muggelpremier entgegen.

Bevor er sich wundern konnte warum ein Muggel mitten ins Ministerium kam, erstarrte er. Der Premier nickte ihm zu, grinste verhalten und ging an ihm vorbei.

Hermine grüßte ihn und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Severus starrte dem Mann entgeistert einmal traf es Severus wie ein Blitz. Er wusste woher er den Muggel Premierminister kannte, er war bei einem Treffen des dunklen Lords. Er hieß Marcus Huntsfield. Er war ein Werwolf. Severus Kinnlade fiel auf. Diese Hexe. Unfassbar

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

 _So wie immer ein Dankeschön für alle die sich durch meine Geschichte gekämpft haben! Bitte bitte hinterlasst ein paar Zeilen, würde mich riesig freuen und mir unglaublich viel Motivation geben! Eine Fortsetzung ist von mir an sich nicht geplant, wenn der Bedarf jedoch da ist, setze ich mich aber gern dahinter!_

 _Valar Morghulis_


End file.
